


Lady of the Sea (COMPLETE)

by Sboyle92



Series: Lady of the Sea Series [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Champion of the Valar, F/M, Female Percy Jackson, Queen of Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sboyle92/pseuds/Sboyle92
Summary: Persephone  “Perci” Jackson, Daughter of Sally Jackson and Poseidon - Greek god of the Sea, - has just finished the The Giant War. But, she is not done yet. For the Valar, gods of Middle Earth, are calling upon our hero once again. In the end, she will have a choice to make: to return home or to stay in Middle Earth? femPercy!





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, LOTR, or The Hobbit. They are owned by Rick Riordan and T.R.R. Tolkein. 

Chapter 1

Perci Jackson looked out from the top of half-blood hill into the valley that housed the camp for the gods Greek children. It has been a total of three months since the end of the Giant War and, everything was starting to look normal again. Except for the door shaped portal in the middle of camp that was connected to the Roman camp where both types of demigods could visit the friends that they had made during and after the war. 

Perci was actually on her way to visit her mother, Sally Jackson, and her step-father, Paul Blofis, when she had stopped to look out across her home - one of the two places on Earth that there were people like her and where she could be safe from the dangers of the outside world. With a last once over of the camp, Perci turned and continued to the cab that was waiting for her.

“Where to, miss?” the cab driver asked. 

“East-One-hundred-and fourth and First.” she said. The cab driver nodded and took off. 

It was about thiry-five miles from camp to her mother’s apartment and the cab driver would not stop being chatty. There was three things about Perci that everyone knew about her. One would be that she has secrets, secrets that only Posiedon, would know and she was a very powerful and skilled warrior. Two she hated when people tried to hurt the ones that she loved and hated bullies. And three, she preferred quietness over needless chattering - which was what the cab driver was currently doing. 

Perci just held her tongue, not wanting to offend the cab driver. Finally the cab driver pulled up to in front of her apartment and told Perci how much she owed him. She gave him the correct amount, grabbed her bags, and quickly escaped from the cab before the cab driver could continue with his prattle. 

Apartment number 32C was where she called home and when she opened the door and smelt the blue chocolate chip cookies that her mother makes just for her, it made her incredibly happy to just be home. And to not worry about the next big baddie that decided they wanted to destroy or rule the Earth. 

“Perci? Is that you?” Perci heard her mother call.

Perci grinned and put her bags onto the ground, following her mother’s voice to the kitchen.

“Hey, mom! Are those cookies for me?” Perci’s mother and her step-father turned and smiled widely at her. Her mother wiped her hands on her apron and rushed forward to draw her beautiful daughter into her arms. 

“Oh, Perci, I am so glad you’re home! And, of course the cookies are for you. Come, sit at the table and tell us about all that has happened since you last came home.” Sally said. Perci happily complied, grabbing four still warm cookies and the glass of milk Paul handed to her.

“Thanks, Paul. So, um, well the only thing that is really new is that Annabeth has joined the Hunters of Artemis for the year to learn more about them and their skills… Um, Jason and Piper can’t keep their hands off each other still… Same thing with Leo and Calypso… Nico, Hazel, and Frank we don’t really see that often because they are still helping the Romans rebuild their camp. Grover and Juniper are helping the other satyrs and naiads with something that involves nature - I don’t know, I wasn’t really paying attention when they told me. And, well as for me, I’ve been visiting dad to get his help with these new earthquake abilities that began to manifest after the Giant War.” Perci said, quickly grabbing the last handful of the cookies before Paul could. She stuck her tongue out at him and he stuck out his in return before Sally put another plate of the blue chocolate chip cookies in the middle of the table before the two could play who-was-more-immature. 

“Well, I bet that was nice. I’m sure you were happy to be able to spend some time with your father without any disasters happening,” Sally said. Perci nodded.

“Yea it was… He even gave me this bag that he said Hecate spelled to be like that one Hermione uses in Harry Potter.” And with that, Perci showed them the one bag that she had had that whole entire time. It was a beautiful, yet simple purse. It had different shades of blue overlaping each other in waves and it wasn’t that big on the outside. It looked like it would only be able to hold a cellphone, wallet, and maybe a small makeup kit, but Perci was able to stick her whole entire arm inside. So, it was indeed just like Hermione Granger’s beaded purse that she uses in the seventh book or in the eighth movie. 

“What all do you have in there, Perci?” Her mother asked. 

“Well, let’s see. I have about three two pound bags of drachmas, six gallons of nectar, six crates of ambrosia, several changes of clothes - jeans, t-shirts, underwear, a few dresses, socks, shoes, my oceanic-princessy royal garb that I wear to court when dad asks me, armor, a whole bunch of weapons - daggers, shields, swords, bows, arrows, spears you name it, I have it in here… Oh I almost forgot about these things. Dad gave me ten miniature figurine sea serpents and dragons, two krakens, ten unicorns, ten pegasus, ten threstrals - he was really impressed with J.K. Rowling's imagination so wanted to copy it, - two regular fire-breathing dragons, and  assortments of fish, sharks, whales, regular horses, cows, sheep, pigs, giraffes, and lions. Oh and he also gave me this!” Perci grinned and took out a mini snowglobe of a palace, that was obviously Greek in design. She handed it to them and while they were inspecting it, she explained.

“This is a gift from not only dad, but from Triton as well. They said that when the time was right, and that I would definitely know when that was, I will be able to break this. And after I break it, the palace will start to become reality. And that the rest would follow and be under my command.”

Her mother and Paul paused in their inspection of the snowglobe.

“So what you’re saying is is that you are carrying around the miniature version of your palace and that when you break it, it will become full-sized, showing your status as the Princess of the Sea? And that the miniature figurines that he has given you will obey you and no one else?” Paul asked intrigued. Perci looked at him and smacked her forhead.

“Well I guess I am a real seaweed brain then. that was a much simpler and less complicated version of my explanation… I guess that’s why your a great english teacher, huh?” 

They all laughed and talked into the night before heading to bed at 11:30 when Perci began to start yawning. 

“Well,” Sally said clapping her hands, “I think it’s time for bed. We’ve got a big day planned for tomorrow! Good night!”

Sally and Paul planted kisses on her head before they went to their own rooms and shut the door. Perci smiled and put her things away into her bag and, when she went to her room, kept it on herself for some reason unknown to herself. She closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep that night, excited for the coming day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Perci awoke the next morning, without even opening her eyes, she knew that she was not in her bed at her apartment, she wasn’t even in her bed at camp. In fact she wasn’t even in a bed at all, the only thing she felt beneath her was grass, dirt, and a rock that kept digging into her spine. She pretended to sleep until she heard footsteps walking towards her.

She leapt up off of the ground, uncapped Riptide, and held the sword in front of her to keep the stranger at bay before she even opened her eyes. But when she did, she almost dropped her sword, for in front of her was the most unearthly looking man she had ever had the chance to encounter.

His hair was long - reaching about midback - which she didn’t care about that, but what caught her attention was the fact that his hair was a blue so dark, it was almost black. His skin was in contrast a very light shade of blue, with his eyes and lips being a shade of blue in between. But that wasn’t the weirdest part about him. The further down his body Perci looked at, the more she had begun to see how unique and strange this man was. For although the top half of his body was solid, and his muscles bulged through his long sleeved shirt, from the waist down it looked like he was made of water. When he kept walking towards Perci, she noticed that there was no puddles left behind the man and that the water moved when he did, like the water was his feet. He stopped a little beyond arms’ reach from her and bowed his head.

“Greetings, Persephone Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, god of the Sea, Earthquakes, Sea Creatures, and Horses, Princess of the Ocean, defeater of Kronos, conquerer of Gaea. My name is Ulmo, the Sea-King and the Lord of Water of Middle Earth where we are currently. I, and the rest of the Valar, need your help. We need you to help save Middle Earth and our creations. Will you help us?” Ulmo asked, his voice deep and strong. Perci stared at him openmouthed. She couldn’t believe this! She just got done saving her world twice from two baddies, and now, some other gods need her to help them save their world? 

Perci almost started to cry at the unfairness of it all. She had just wanted to rest and spend some time with her family - both mortal and immortal. Before she could even open her mouth to refuse or accept, Ulmo continued.

“If you accept, you would gain the immortality of the elves, the knowledge of every language that is spoken on Middle Earth, and, we are willing to give you a thousand years here before you are needed. But, you should know, that even though time is passing here, it is not passing the same way back on Earth. For every 100 years spent here, a day goes by there. Right now, there is a war happening between the races of Middle Earth. The dwarves, elves, and the race of man are battling the armies of orcs, goblins, and those under the control of Sauron and his master. Isildur, the king of man, will fall to the temptation set forth by the One Ring, and when that ring comes back into the world in one thousand years, there will be chaos the likes that none of which have seen in years. We of the Valar cannot interfere like your father and his family can. We have sent five Istari - wizards - to aid in this war and any others that they are needed. But we feel that the five Istari will not be enough to fight the forces of Sauron in the future that is why we have asked you here. We give you one thousand years of peace, of solitude, with only the Istari knowing of your existence and in return, you help us in the one hundred years after that to protect our children. Who knows, maybe you’ll begin to love this world like your own. I will give you time to consider, Persephone Jackson.” Ulmo turned as if to walk away when Perci spoke, her mind racing.

“And if I were to refuse? What happens then?”

Ulmo paused and turned his head slightly.

“Middle Earth would survive, I think, but many more lives would be destroyed and evil would touch more lives if you were not stay. You would not remember this conversation and you would awaken in your bed like nothing has had happened.” 

Perci closed her eyes and knew what she needed to do. Curse her fatal flaw and her heroism. 

“I’ll do it. Lord Ulmo, King of the Sea and Lord of the Water, I will uphold my side of the bargain, if you and yours uphold yours.” Perci said, sealing her fate. Ulmo turned around and walked back to her, closer than he had been since he first appeared.

“Are you certain, Lady Persephone? Once you agree, there will be no turning back.” He warned, his blue eyes holding her sea-green ones. 

“I am certain, my lord.” 

“Very well, then, my lady. Then I shall transport you to the sea where you can release the palace and the creatures that your father gave you. And, as promised, here is the knowledge of all languages and history of all races in Middle Earth, along with Middle Earth’s own history.” Ulmo said as they disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared on the edge of a beach. Ulmo touched his finger to the center of Perci’s forehead and suddenly her head was flooded with knowledge. 

Perci opened her eyes, not realizing that she had shut them, and realized that Ulmo was gone. She began to look around and saw that the beach that she was standing on was surrounded by a long chain of mountains that went as far as she could see down the coast on both sides, and the only way that people could come through the mountains and onto the beach that she was standing on was through a cave that was hidden in the forest that she had met Ulmo in. 

Perci sighed and figured she might as well get to work. She reached into her bag and grabbed the palace snowglobe. Perci made sure she cracked the glass and when light start to emerge from the snowglobe, she drew her arm back and then chucked the snowglobe as far into the ocean as she could. 

And just in time too because as soon as the snowglobe landed in the deep waters of the ocean, sea foam started to appear as the large palace began to rise out of the ocean. (See end of chapter for picture of palace). Twenty greek looking warriors - about fifty feet high - also emerged about ten feet from the palace and seemed to form a complete 360 degree around the whole entire palace. And what emerged from the middle of the palace all the way to Perci was a beautiful bridge that when it stopped in front of Perci, also had two greek looking warriors only these were about ten feet tall. Perci hesitated but when the two statues didn’t move, she started walking on the bridge and didn’t stop until she was about halfway to the palace which was about two miles off shore. 

She then reached into her bag and withdrew the sea dragons, sea serpents, and sea krakens out of her purse and threw them all out into the ocean and waited for them all to emerge with baited breath. The first to emerge were the five sea dragons and the five sea serpents. It looked like there were three male and two female of both species.

“Welcome, my fearsome sea creatures, to the city of Atlantis.” 

The sea creatures all lowered their heads to get a good look at their mistress and even the two krakens - one male, one female - had emerged on the other side of the bridge to look at her. 

One of the male sea dragons and one of the closest ones to her replied, “Greetings, my queen. I am Turon, and these are Sulki, Mave, Nuquri, and Orom. We follow your command, and your’s alone. No one, but you will ever be able to command us and any offspring we have.”

Next, one of the male sea serpents spoke. “My queen, I offer my greetings as well. I am known as Condor and these are Apophis, Lei, Dregen, and Bolt, and we too, follow your command and your’s alone, as will our offspring. All you need to do is call and we shall come.”

Then, when Perci turned around, the male one of the sea krakens spoke. “I am known as Abaddon and this is my mate Baal. We, too, off our greetings and we, also follow your commands, my queen. As will our offspring. What would you have us do?”

All twelve of the great sea creatures waited with baited breath as Perci thought of what she would like for them to do.

“First I want you all to find a place underwater that is not too close and not too far away for you all to raise your offspring and to come when called. You may look to the north, Condor may look to the west, and Abaddon to look to the east. Then you all may negotiate with each other and how you would like to patrol around the palace. The only thing I ask for is that you all get along and that if there are any problems to contact me. I will be releasing fish, sharks, and whales into the water later today but please don’t eat them all, let them breed so that you will have plentiful amounts of food for all species. Now go, you have your orders!” Perci commanded. The sea creatures roared and dived underneath the ocean to do what she had commanded. 

Perci then continued on her way, releasing the sharks, whales, and fish along the way into the water as promised. As soon as Perci stepped off of the bridge and onto the cobbled stone of her floating palace, she felt energized and as powerful as she had when she had sat on her father’s throne during the battle against Kronus on Olympus. 

All she wanted to do now was explore the palace. So that was what she did and while doing so, she released the various animals that were still in her purse - Pegasus, Unicorn, and Thestrals - and left them in the open grasslands that were on the west side of the island palace. She went to the opposite side of the island - the eastern side - and released the cows, giraffes, regular horses, sheep, and pigs where there was a fresh water river that ran through the middle of the palace island and stretched from the east to the west coast, providing water for both sides of the island. And that just left the four lions and the eight lionesses along with the two fire-breathing dragons. She went to the north side of the island palace and urged for the rocky parts to grow until there were mountains, not as big as the greek warrior statues with several deep caves for the two dragons, Draco and Leviathana to explore. 

Then finally, she went inside her palace and immediately upon entering. She also immediately released the lions and told them the same things that she told the fire-breathing dragons. They can only hunt the animal grazers on the eastern side of the island but they must also not kill a lot of them so that they may be able to reproduce so that their food source wouldn’t run out. And, just like the sea creatures and the grass grazers on the western side of the island as well as the fire-breathers, they swore their allegience to their queen and put themselves under the queen’s command and their offspring as well. 

While the sea creatures’ job was to guard the palace from ship attacks as well as large armies that attempt to cross the bridge in order to attack, the fire-breathers and the lions jobs were completely different. If the sea creatures’ didn’t stop the armies from attacking, then it was the fire-breathers turn to attack and they were also in charge of protecting the palace from any attacks that would come from the sky - be it be catapults or arrows. And then the last line of defense would be the lions and Perci themselves for they would be in the heart of the island palace. The lions were to be the main guards of the palace. If the palace were to be visited by strangers, they were to be caught and taken to Perci where she would judge on whether or not they were to be set free. The lions were also the ones that were in charge of any attacks that were to happen once someone or multiple someones touched foot onto the cobbled stone of the palace island.

Perci was so happy to finally have a home that she was in control of. That she didn’t have to worry about being attacked by the random monster and that she had one thousand years of peace ahead of her. She couldn’t wait. Yes, she would miss her family and friends, but really, she would only be gone in there eyes for ten days so she just better get used to the idea of not seeing them for a while and just make the most of her new adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

100 years later in ME time - 1 day in Earth time

Perci woke up the next morning on the softest bed that she had ever had the pleasure of laying in. It was like she was laying on a cloud, it was that soft. She began to wonder what had awakened her. The lions all knew better than to awaken her unless she had specifically asked them to do so. 

Then she heard it again - the scratching at the door indicating that one of the younger lions was at the door - probably doing so on the orders of one of the four kings of the lions. 

Perci got up, grabbed her robe and tied it around her waist before opening the door and looking down to see that she was indeed right. It was Simba and Nala’s youngest grandson. 

“What can I do for you?” Perci asked the youngster, quickly noting the distress that the young one was trying to hide.

“Your majesty, my grandfather has sent me to retrieve you. The sea serpents have reported five different color robed men carrying knarled staffs walking across the bridge. They should be here in the next ten-twenty minutes!” the young lion said panicked. Perci sent the young lion a kind smile.

“Don’t worry young one, there is no need to panic. The five robed men sound like the five Istari that Ulmo mentioned a hundred years ago. Run along to your grandfather and notify him to let the others know to lead them all directly to the throne room as soon as they touch the cobbled stone. And let every other creature that is under my command to not show themselves unless I am under complete danger. Now go,” Perci ordered.

The lion quickly did as he was told. Perci sighed and turned back to her room, glad that she had bathed and washed her hair in the hot spring in her room the night before. She quickly put her hair in a elaborate braid (http://www.stylepresso.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/Soft-Greek-double-braid-updo.jpg) and donned her royal garb that consisted of a off white greek dress (it is the dress that is on the left http://images.buyitsellit.com/518417.jpg) that hung off one of her shoulders and two forearm gold bracers (http://i.ebayimg.com/00/s/MTM5NVgxNjAw/z/BqMAAOxycD9TXWEJ/$_35.JPG) as well as gold sandles that laced up to mid calf (https://cdnb.lystit.com/520/650/n/photos/missguided/244538-gold-736c524d-.jpeg). She also donned a golden arm band (http://jkhgroup.com/snakearmbandwf980gold.jpg) and her crown (http://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0486/5653/files/Mythical_ancient_Greek_Crown_large.jpg?10138951601329678465) finished her ensemble. She also added a blue cloak (https://favriellesatelier.files.wordpress.com/2008/11/illyrian-cloak-drawing.jpg) before heading off to the throne room. 

She wasn’t even a fourth of the way there when two lions - a quick glance behind her showed Simba and Kovu sharing guard duty for the day - fell into step behind her. She entered the throne room and a quick glance around showed that almost all of the lions and lionesses except for Scar, Mufasa, Simba, and Kovu along with the young lion from before were there and they lined both sides evenly, leaving only one spot open for the youngster and the four open spots next to her throne for the four lion kings. 

Perci continued walking forward until she reached her throne on the dais and sat down, her gaze locked on the door. Kovu and Simba settled to the left side, leaving the right side open for Scar and Mufasa. Finally the door opened but it was only to let in the young lion and he quickly scrambled to stand next to Nala, his mother, and his other siblings before he got into trouble. And then, finally the moment that Perci had been waiting for had finally arrived. the great doors opened for Mufasa and Scar leading their five guests into the throne room. 

While the five Istari looked around, eyeing the lions and the artwork that lined the sides of throne room, Mufasa and Scar continued forward and settled to right side of her throne. Perci reached down a scratched behind Mufasa’s ear, earning a loud purr from the giant cat.

And finally the five visitors’ attention turned to Perci and said nothing for a long moment. Just when Perci was about to get agitated, the one wizard in the gray robes stepped forward.

“Hello, my lady, my name is Gandalf the Gray, one of the five Istari of Middle Earth. These are my fellow wizards, Saruman the White, Radagest the Brown, Rómestámo the Blue, and Morinehtar the Blue. We have come to ask what your intentions are towards the people of Middle Earth.” Gandalf the Gray stated firmly. 

Perci inwardly rolled her eyes. Of course, the Valar had informed none of the Istari of her presence and purpose here in Middle Earth.

“Did Ulmo, the Sea-King and Lord of the Waters, not inform you of my prescence here, Gandalf the Gray? When we had last conversed he seemed really positve that all of the Istari knew who I was and why I was here.” Perci mused out loud, watching the Istaris’ reactions about her mentioning one of the Valar.

Saruman the White stepped forward and said in an arrogant tone. “The Lord Ulmo of the Valor has conversed with you? Why would he even bother with the likes of you?”

All of the lions started to growl at his insult towards their queen and even Perci’s eyes narrowed at the tone of the white Istari. Perci rose from her throne and walked down her dais, waving off the four lion kings whom had moved to follow her. She kept walking until she was about six feet away from the white and gray Istari. Perci absentmindedly noticed that the two blue wizards, the brown, and the gray were glaring at the white for the insult and rudeness.

“Saruman the White Wizard, my name is Persephone. I am Queen of Atlantis, controller of the Sea, master of the Earth. I am the Champion of Lord Ulmo, the Sea-King and Lord of the Waters. I am the Champion of Aulë, the Smith and the Lord of Earth and all that’s underneath. And I am the Champion of Oromë, the Huntsman, the Lord of Forests and the Great Rider. All three Lords of the Valar have visited me here, spent time with me, earned my trust and loyalty. They knew that if they hadn’t I would be a force to be reckoned with that could tip the scales on any war in Middle Earth. The Valar knew that as soon as they earned my trust and my loyalty, there is no way that I would help the side of evil. I suggest, you, Saruman the White, hold your tongue on speaking to me in that way again, you should be wise not to anger me.” Perci warned him.

Perci saw that her titles surprised all of the Istari into silence. Now Perci turned to Gandalf the Gray and smiled at him.

“How is it that you came here? If you haven’t noticed not only is my palace on the sea, it also surrounded by mountains, the only way you can find this place is through a long cave that is surrounded by a huge forest…” Perci trailed off as she watched all of the Istari turn to Radagest the Brown, whom was the most interesting wizard she had ever seen.

The brown Istari was covered in bird droppings and had a bird’s nest in his hair and Perci could even see a few twigs sticking out of his hair. So this must be Oromë’s Istari, Perci thought to herself.

“Ah, that would be my fault, your majesty.” Radagest the Brown said nervously, stepping forward when Perci beckoned him to. She raised an eyebrow at him, keeping the amusement and kindness off of her face.

“Oh, and how so, Radagest the Brown?” She inquired. Radagest fidgeted.

“Well, I can talk to animals, you see, and ever since the war against Sauron and his master and their forces, I have been hearing the chatter from all types of birds. While normally I would not pay it any mind, they all said the same thing ‘The Protector is here’ or ‘She lives in the palace through the woods and beyond the mountains on the sea.’ Finally, I convinced my fellow Istari to take me seriously about this matter and I also convinced the creatures of the forest to lead us to the cave that would eventually lead us here.” 

Perci finally smiled. It was the first true smile that had crossed her face that day as she regarded the Brown Wizard in front of her. He, and the other Wizards, relaxed at seeing her face open with kindness. And Perci hadn’t missed the almost longing look that crossed Radagest’s face whenever his eyes landed on one of her lions. Perci was pretty sure there were no such things on Middle Earth like the big cats. 

“I am sure that you all are hungry and weary from your travels. Would you mind staying for the next couple of days to rest? I could show you around the palace if you so wished.” Perci offered graciously. The five wizards were secretly shocked that this powerful woman could treat the five of them with such kindness and respect when they had turned up here unannounced, interrupting her day.

They all exchanged glances and turned to her, agreeing to stay for the next couple of days.

Perci’s smile widened and she beckoned for Simba and Kovu to join her. Then she beckoned for Radagest to step forward until the only thing in between the two lions and Istari was Perci herself.

“Radagest, I would like you to meet two of the four lion kings on the island. This is Simba and this is Kovu. They have agreed to let you pet them, if you so wished.” Radagest’s eyes widened and showed his glee and being offered such an honor. He immediately began to do so and treated both lions with kindness and care that he reserved for the animals of the forest. “You can follow me. I’ll show you to the dining room.” 

Radagest reluctantly turned and started to follow Perci and the other Istari back through the great hall doors and, after a few turns, they entered another large room that could easily fit two-thousand people comfortably if need be. Perci led them up to another dais that had a long table that over looked the rest of the room. In the center of the table there was a high backed chair, clearly reserved for Perci and then there were twelve other seats - six on each side. Perci sat down and Gandalf, Radagest, and Rómestámo sat to her right, Saruman and Morinehtar sat to her left. As soon as they were all seated, food began to appear on the table. 

The Wizards gapped because they had never seen food just appear out of nowhere but they didn’t question it as they waited for the Queen to take the first bite, as is customary. And then they all began to eat. And they were all surprised by how delicious and flavorful the food was… it was even better than the elves’ cooking! They all ate in silence, too busy feeding their empty stomachs to concentrate on conversation. 

“Whose ready for some dessert? I have some homemade blue chocolate chip cookies freshly baked just yesterday!” Perci exclaimed eagerly. All of the previous dishes disappeared and in their places were little plates, a glass full of milk, and three large plates of blue chocolate chip cookies in the middle of the table. Perci wasted no time in grabbing a handful of the cookies and the wizards followed her example, even though they had no idea what cookies were.

But as soon as they bit into the soft, moist, and impossibly still warm cookies, moans filled the air with how delicious these were. And in no time the three large plates of cookies were gone.

“Those were the most divine things that I have ever tasted, your majesty!” Morinehtar exclaimed. Perci shot him a grin.

“I know, my mother taught me how to make them before I came here. We shall sit here for a little bit to let our stomachs rest and then I shall take you on a tour of the palace.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
A/N: Filler Chapter

Perci led them to the eastern side of the island where the cows, pigs, sheep, regular horses, and giraffes resided. She figured she should ease them all into the creatures that reside here first. As she knew he would, Radagest was the most amazed and excited about the normal animals that resided on Atlantis. Although, the two blue wizards and the gray wizard were interested as well while Saruman was indifferent. After an hour of Radagest talking and gawking with the normal animals, Perci led the wizards to the western side of Atlantis while pointing at somethings in the palace along the way. Before they entered the grasslands, Perci paused.

“Welcome, Istari, to the western side of Atlantis. What you saw in the east were the normal, non magical creatures that reside here on this island and are mainly for food. In the western, north, and even in the water is where the more magical and even the most dangerous creatures reside. I would just like to inform the rest of you that all creatures that reside in and around Atlantis are under my command, and mine alone.” Perci waited for them to nod their understanding before she continued to lead them into the open plains of the western side. Saruman looked around and didn’t see anything so when he opened his mouth - no doubt to say something rude - when Perci let loose three loud whistles.

Almost immediately, the sound of hooves beating the ground was heard from all directions. The first that they saw were the unicorns. The wizards - all of them including Saruman - could not deny that these unicorns were pure magic. 

“Your majesty, what are these creatures?” Gandalf asked, his voice hushed as the herd of unicorns stopped in front of Perci and her guests. Perci grinned even as she raised a hand to stroke the unicorn in front of her.

“These creatures, Gandalf, are called unicorns. They, as I am sure you have noticed, are pure magic and if anyone were to kill a unicorn, they will be cursed in such a way that they will wonder the rest of their days across Middle Earth as nothing more than a shade, for they will not have the honor to enter Mandos’ Hall. Unicorns are the personifaction of pure, light, magic. Their horns are where their magic comes from and it can heal any wound of any kind if they so wished. When I first came here, there were only ten unicorns, but now, this is a herd of thirty.” Perci said proudly allowing the wizards to touch the pure creatures for a few minutes before sending them on their way.

Next she let loose another set of whistles and this time they heard wingbeats in the air before a herd of flying horses appeared through the clouds above them. They all gaped in awe at these lovely horses. They landed and trotted to Perci, butting her with their heads in order for her to pet them.

“These are pegasus. They, like the unicorn, are pure magic and they were created by my father and one of my uncles. They are stronger and much faster than regular horses and they can find anyone in a matter of minutes if they are called by the one that earned their loyalty. This herd, as well, was originally ten, but they are now forty. Now this last herd that I am going to be calling forth was created by my father and by my other uncle. And they are viscious protectors of their young and the ones that they consider part of their herd.” Perci said after sending the pegasus away and whistling just a long whistle.

Again, wingbeats were heard and out from the clouds came these skeletal horses that breathed fire with every breath and wherever their hooves touched when they landed, fire sparked. The Istari were happy that Perci had warned them or else they would have attacked these creatures. Perci talked about them for awhile and, before she sent the thestrals away, told the Istari the very special ability that the thestrals have. 

“Only those that have seen death will be able to lay their eyes upon a thestral.” The Istari’s eyes widened with concealed horror and were quite happy when the skeletal horses disappeared into the grass surrounding them. Perci then led them straight to the north side of Atlantis where the small mountains that she had created when she first arrived were located.

“Now I know you all are used to dragons being evil and greedy, but-” Perci was cut off by her alltime favorite wizard, note the sarcasm.

“You mean to tell me that you have dragons? How are we to believe any words that you say when you have dragons whom fought for evil in the war?” Saruman exclaimed. Perci rolled her eyes.

“If you do not believe me, pray to your Valar and ask them later tonight before you retire for the evening. Now, you haven’t seen the other wizards interrupt me on this tour, have you? No? Then shut your piehole, old man, and show me the respect that is deserved.” Perci growled glaring into the eyes of the White Wizard. Saruman dropped his gaze, unable to hold her piercing sea-green eyes. 

Perci nodded in satisfaction before letting her power over the earth out just enough to shake the mountain in front of her. After she did so, several serpentine heads popped out of various caves around the mountain looked down at their visitors. Noticing Perci, happy squawks were heard and about six adolescent dragons swooped down along with an enormous male dragon. They landed heavily on the ground and greeted their queen.

“Your majesty, it is an honor to have you join us! Leviathana sadly couldn’t come down to see you as she is laying her latest clutch and is being surrounded by the young ones that are too young to fly.” Draco said in his deep voice. Perci grinned up at his towering form.

“Excuse me, great dragon, but we have to ask this just to make sure that the safety of Middle Earth is not to be tainted.” Gandalf paused here and waited for the large dragon to nod before he continued. “Under whose command do you follow?” 

Draco lowered his head until it was level with the Gray one. “I and mine are not like the ones that have been corrupted by evil. We follow our queen, Persephone, in all things and provide her council if she needs it. Any creature that calls Atlantis or the surrounding waters home, look to Queen Persephone for all commands. We pose no threat to Middle Earth as long as they pose no threat to our Queen.”

The wizards were all too relieved to think twice about the dragon’s warning. After the dragons left, they headed back to the bridge and again, they stopped in the middle of it and just waited.

“What are we waiting for?” one of the blue wizards asked the other. The other blue wizard shrugged. But they had spoken too soon because they began to notice the water churning around them. And then out of the water on either side of the bridge, five sea dragons and five sea serpents arose from the depths. Perci knew that these sea creatures and the krakens would be too much so she quickly greeted them, turned back into the palace and ushered the wizards into their guest quarters. 

“Dinner will be ready in an hour,” she informed them before she quickly went back into her room. She was tired, yes, because it had been a long time since she had had human type company, but she was also excited. She could do without the judgemental white wizard and the emotionless blue wizards, she would much rather have just Gandalf and Radagest but, like her mother told her when she was younger, beggars couldn’t be choosers. She knew that Gandalf and Radagest would have the biggest impact on her life here in the years to come, Perci couldn’t wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, LOTR, or The Hobbit. They are owned by Rick Riordan and T.R.R. Tolkein.

900 years later - the year before the Hobbit begins

Perci sighed and leaned back in the relaxing hot springs. She could feel the muscles loosening in her back muscles. She began to reflect over the past nine hundred years that she had lived in Middle Earth, and she couldn’t help falling in love with this land. Gandalf and Radagest visited her once or twice every year to tell her about the happenings of the different races of Middle Earth. One story, however, that Gandalf had told her made her worry.

He told her how the dragon, Smaug, had attacked Erebor - a dwarf stronghold - and was even slumbering in the mountain now, letting his evil defile the mountain and the human city that he had also destroyed, Dale. No wildlife has been seen near that mountain for almost sixty years, but if what the Valar was telling her was right, there were thrusts returning to the mountain. And this was the reason for whence they brought her to Middle Earth. Destroy the Dragon. Help the dwarves reclaim their homeland. 

Sounds easy enough. Perci thought to herself as she left the hot springs and went to her wardrobe after willing the water to leave her skin. She grabbed the bag that her father had given her before she appeared in this world and began to pack. She knew that the dwarves were going to need her help to reclaim their homeland. Perci grabbed several changes of clothes for all types of weather. Two cloaks, a few pairs of traveling boots, healing herbs that Estë - the Gentle, Lady of Healing and Rest - had given to her that could heal many types of poisons and wounds, and several weeks worth of provisions. She also packed an extra set of Greek styled armor, extra arrows, another bow - you never know what could happen to the other one - extra knives, the shield that Tyson her brother had made for her, and an extra sword. 

Packing done, she began to get dressed herself. (See profile to view armor) She strapped Riptide in its sheath to her side, threw her bag over her shoulder and across her chest, and she was gone. Perci had already given the orders for all of the creatures that lived in and around Atlantis to stay and to be on guard for anything or anyone that would be brave enough to try and attack Atlantis. She had just reached the beach at the end of the bridge when she turned around one last time to look at her home. She knew that it was going to be a long time before she would be able to set eyes upon it again. Perci turned to the two statues that were on either side of the bridge facing towards the beach.

“No one enters Atlantis except for me, Radagest, or Gandalf. Anyone or anything else, turn them away with any means.” The two statues seemed to acknowledge her order. With those last words and with one last glance back towards Atlantis, Perci headed into the cave that would lead her to the forest. She had a year to get to the Shire where the Valar had told her a meeting would be taking place in a year’s time. She couldn’t wait to see Gandalf’s face when he saw her. 

She was ready to face the danger of this journey. For she had been itching to do so since Gandalf had told her about the dragon attack. Watch out, Middle Earth. For Perci Jackson is coming and is prepared for war.

A/N: I know this chapter was shorter than my other ones, by far, but I had to get this out so that I could start working on Chapter 6, which is going to be, hopefully, longer than this one. As always, let me know what you have liked about this fanfic so far. Even what you haven’t liked. Any criticism or praise is welcome because that can help me to improve as a writer.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, LOTR, or The Hobbit. They are owned by Rick Riordan and T.R.R. Tolkein.

A hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins was just sitting on the bench outside of Bag End, smoking his pipe and minding his own business when somehow his smoke ring that he had just blown out went up his nose. He startled and opened his eyes to see a tall man clad in gray standing in front of him with a knarled staff. Bilbo sat up and didn’t say anything for awhile as he simply gazed at the strange man in front of him. Finally the manners of a good Hobbit started to come out. 

“Good morning.”

“What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning...or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on? Hm?” the gray cloaked man asked. 

Bilbo waving his pipe a little bit before sticking it back into his mouth replied, “All of them at once, I suppose.”

“Hmm.”

“Can I help you?” 

“That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure.”

Bilbo took his pipe out of his mouth and tried to find his words to reply to the man’s statement. Finally he got over his surprise.

“An adventure? No, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures.” Bilbo stood from his bench and walked over to his mailbox. “Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner.” He chuckles. “Huh. Hmm. Oh. Ah. Good morning.” Bilbo then turned and began to walk up the stairs to his door. 

“To think that I should have lived to be "good morninged"...by Belladonna Took's son as if I were selling buttons at the door.”

“Beg Your pardon?” Bilbo stated, turning around to face the man again. Bilbo did not like that this stranger just mentioned his mother, as if he had known her. 

“You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins.”

“I'm sorry, do I know you?”

“Well, you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf. And Gandalf means…me."

“Gandalf? Not Gandalf the wandering Wizard...who made such excellent fireworks? Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve.” Gandalf kind of shrugged and looked around for a second as Bilbo talked. Bilbo let loose a little chuckle before continuing. “Ahem. No idea you were still in business.”

“And where else should I be?” Gandalf asked the hobbit in a less cheerful tone than before. 

“Where else…?” Bilbo cleared his throat but didn’t continue.

“Well, I'm pleased to find you remember something about me...even if it's only my fireworks. Yes. Well, that's decided. It'll be very good for you...and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others.” 

“Inform the who? What? No. No. No... Wait. We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today. I suggest you try Over the Hill or Across the Water. Good morning.” Bilbo said before running up his steps and into Bags End before Gandalf could stop him. 

>linebreak<

A figure in one of the surrounding trees watched as the wizard walked up to the door and carved the dwarven symbol for ‘burglar’ onto it with his staff before he walked away. The figure had watched the whole conversation between the hobbit and the wizard - and had remained unseen while doing so - and couldn’t help but think what the wizard was up to, especially since it was quite obvious the hobbit refused to go on an adventure. She knew that if the hobbit were to join the quest he would have so many stories to tell when he came back. This was an adventure of a lifetime, afterall. The figure in the tree continued to stay there even when night began to fall. She was about to fall asleep when she noticed a dwarf that was bald on the top of his head with battle axes going towards the hobbits home. Here we go.

>linebreak<  
Bilbo Baggins just finished cooking his supper and was seasoning it when there was a knock at his door. Bilbo paused, just to see if he was imagining it when the knock came again. Sighing, he stood up and began to walk towards the door. When he opened it, he had expected to see one of his Took cousins on the otherside but instead it was a dwarf. The dwarf wasn’t facing the door when Bilbo opened it but when he did turn around he bowed and introduced himself. 

“Dwalin, at your service.”

“Hm. Uh… Bilbo Baggins, at yours. Do we know each other?” Bilbo asked as the dwarf invited himself inside.

“No. Which way, laddie? Is it down here?” 

“Is what down where?” the hobbit questioned the dwarf. The dwarf turned around and looked at him before throwing his coat into the poor hobbit’s arms. 

“Supper. He said there'd be food and lots of it.”

“He... He said? Who said?” Bilbo asked, following Dwalin into the kitchen and Bilbo just watched as the dwarf completely devoured the meal that he had made for himself. 

“Mmm. Mmm. Very good, this. Any more?” Dwalin asked as he finished. 

“What? Oh, yes, yes.” Bilbo got up and grabbed the plate of rolls that he had resting beside the window. However, he had grabbed a few for himself because he figured that the dwarf was going to eat it all. “Ah. Help yourself. Hmm. It's just that, um, I wasn't expecting company.”

The doorbell began to ring.

“That'll be the door.” Dwalin grunted giving the hobbit a look. The hobbit, quite scared of the large dwarf did as the dwarf had silently commanded he do. He opened the door to see another dwarf, this time the dwarf had a white long beard and white hair.

“Balin, at your service.” 

And so that was how it went. The number of dwarves continued to increase well into the night until Gandalf and eight other dwarves came at once. Bilbo heard Gandalf saying their names and counting them off on his fingers. There were Dwalin, Balin, Fili, Kili, Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, Ori, Dori, Nori, Oin, and Gloin. You couldn’t imagine Bilbo’s horror when Gandalf said that they were missing one. He couldn’t take it if another dwarf showed up!

>linebreak<

The figure in the tree - whom was Perci Jackson - watched as first one dwarf, then another, and then two more showed up. And then for eight other dwarves and Gandalf to show up at the same time, Perci began to feel pity for the Halfling as she could easily hear the ruckish that the dwarves were causing in his house. And then, she heard singing:

Blunt the knives, bend the forks   
Smash the bottles and bum the corks   
Chip the glasses and crack the plates   
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates   
Cut the cloth, tread on the fat   
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat   
Pour the milk on the pantry floor   
Splash the wine on every door   
Dump the crooks in a boiling bowl   
Pound them up with a thumping pole   
When you're finished, if they are whole   
Send them down the hall to roll   
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates

Perci laughed quietly, just imagining what those dwarves were doing in there. She was about to climb down when she saw another dwarf, this one with black hair, pound on the door. Now there was complete silence coming from inside the hobbit hole. Gandalf opened the door to let the dwarf in. Perci stayed in her position for a good ten minutes before she climbed down and up to Master Baggins’s door. Perci drew the hood of her cloak up and pulled her scarf up so that the only thing visible on her head was her eyes. A girl’s gotta have some mystery Perci thought to herself. She rang the doorbell and heard the low murmur of male voices go completely silent. Then she heard footsteps coming towards the door and took a deep breath to relax her nerves.

“This better not be another dwarf,” she heard being muttered on the other side. 

The door opened to reveal the hobbit whom just stared at her in shock.

“Greetings, Master Baggins. I am sorry to bother you so late this evening but I have traveled far for several days without food or rest. May I ask of you a bed for tonight?” 

“Oh, yes of course, miss! Come on in!” the hobbit said, glad that this woman actually had manners, unlike the dwarves and wizard that lurked in his dining room. “I have some soup hanging over the fire and some bread and cheese and some tea left. Would that be alright, miss?” 

“Oh, yes, Master Baggins, that would be wonderful. Is it this way to the table then?” Perci asked innocently, gesturing towards the room where the dwarves and wizard were still hiding. She began to walk that way even when the polite hobbit tried to stop her. 

“Oh, no miss! Uh, that is where my very large and viscious dog is. He doesn’t like strangers, not one bit!” Bilbo cried. Perci continued walking and came into the dining room to see all of the dwarves were armed with some type of weapon and had it aimed at her in some way, except for the last dwarf that had arrived and Gandalf. Perci met Gandalf’s eyes and saw the old wizard almost drop his pipe in shock. 

The wizard moved to stand in between the dwarves and Perci as he continued to study her.

“Well, well! I don’t believe it. Persephone Jackson is standing right here in front of me, in the Shire!” Gandalf exclaimed. The dwarves and the hobbit exchanged puzzled glances as the wizard pulled Perci into a hug. Perci chuckled when she pulled away.

“It’s nice to see you, as well, Graybeard. How long has it been since we last spoke?” She asked, moving to the table to take a seat at the bowl that Bilbo had just put down for her after he had shaken himself from his stupor.

“Well, my dear, I believe it has been maybe thirty years since we have last seen each other. Tell me, how is that island of yours?” He asked, moving to sit across from her and motioning for the dwarves to sit down as well. They did so, albeit reluctantly, and listened to the conversation between the two. The dwarf that hadn’t stood or even turned when Perci had walked in sat in between the two at the head of the table. 

The dwarf held himself in a way that the others didn’t. He was almost, kingly, in a way. Which gave a clue to whom the dwarf really was. 

“Well, Graybeard, Atlantis is flourishing. We have not, fortunately, have had any attacks from orcs and the like for 200 years so I figured I would travel around Middle Earth. I was told by Irmo that I was to meet you here - in the Shire - and join you and your companions in their time of need.” At this, Perci turned to the dark haired dwarf to her left and met his piercing blue eyes that held suspicion in them. “You do not know of me, Thorin Oakenshield, but I know of you. I have known Gandalf here for almost a thousand years and have grown to trust him through the years. I have talents in healing, fighting, and war strategy. I can pull my own weight and even though you don’t trust me nor I you, I am willing to sacrifice my life for the safety of the members in this company. And I don’t want any of the gold inside that mountain, I have enough of my own gold to satisfy myself for a long time. So, what do you say, Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain? May I, Persephone Jackson, join you and your company?” 

Thorin continued to stare at the woman in front of him. He could only see her vibrant sea-green eyes but he had noticed while she had been conversing with Gandalf that she had muscles typical of hard work and sword play and several thin scares ran up and down her arms. Thorin realized that the company, the wizard, the hobbit, and the woman were all waiting for him to speak.

“Aye, Miss Persephone, I will take you on as a member of the company. Know this, however, if one of my men die do to protecting you, your life is forfeit. Do you understand?” 

“Yes.” Perci replied, her eyes narrowing to slits as she glared at the dwarf king. Thorin ignored it however and turned to Balin.

“Balin, draw up a contract for Miss Persephone here and give Master Baggins his contract. We leave at first light on the morrow. Best get some sleep.” Thorin ordered before standing and moving to the living room. 

The other dwarves followed except for Balin whom had begun to write up the contract for Perci. Perci didn’t turn to look as she heard the hobbit mutter to himself as he read through the contract that he had been given. Bofur, hearing his mutterings, didn’t help by describing in detail how Bilbo could die because of the dragon. It must have been too much for the hobbit fore he dropped over in a dead faint. Gandalf and Perci rushed to his side and carried him to the kitchen where Perci made him some tea to calm him down when he awoke from his faint. 

Gandalf and Bilbo talked quietly before Bilbo went to his room while Gandalf stayed where he was and smoked his pipe. Perci finished cleaning up the dwarves’s mess that they had made in the kitchen and was getting ready to join Gandalf when she heard the dwarves start to sing in the living room.   
Far over the misty mountains cold   
To dungeons deep   
And caverns old   
We must away   
'Ere break of day   
To find our long-forgotten gold   
The pines were roaring on the height   
The winds were moaning in the night   
The fire was red, it flaming spread   
The trees like torches   
Blazed with light


	7. Chapter 7

At dawn, Perci was already awake and waiting for the dwarves to awaken. She ate some of her bread and cheese that she had in her bag for breakfast and watched as the first dwarves woke up and got the other dwarves up as well. Within the hour, Master Baggins’s house was put back in order and they were off on the rode out of the Shire and on the Great Road. 

Gandalf had left late the night before to go to Bree with Thorin and Balin to purchase fourteen ponies and two horses. The one that Perci was given was a mustang with a long black mane and tail with a coat that shinned brightly in the sun. Luckily, Perci was the daughter of Posiedon and was able to communicate with her new horse rather easily so Perci knew that she had the complete trust of the mustang that she was riding now. She had named him Spirit.

A few hours on the road, the dwarves started to make bets on whether or not Bilbo was going to show up or not. 

“What about you, Miss Persephone, do you think the hobbit will show?” Fili asked from one side of her while Kili looked at her from the other side with a smirk. Perci nodded in response to Fili’s question.

“Yes, I do. However, I will not be placing any bets on it because I don’t need the extra gold,” she said with a wink.

“Bu-But everyone wants extra gold!” Ori protested from behind them. Perci turned her head to give the young Ri brother a smile.

“Master Ori, I have enough gold to last me for several hundred years. I assure you, I do not need any gold from the company or from Erebor,” Perci said, letting her voice carry through to the whole company, but especially to Thorin as he had been looking back and glaring at her ever since they had started out that morning. Some dwarves scoffed but they all let it go until a dwarf started muttering.

“I said it. Didn't I say it? Coming here was a waste of time.” the 1st dwarf said, although Perci couldn’t tell whom had said it.

“That’s true enough,” a 2nd dwarf chimed in.

“Ridiculous notion. Use a Hobbit? A Halfing? Whose idea was it anyway?” a 3rd dwarf said. Now that sounded like Ori to Perci as she listened to their conversation with a slight smile.

“Wait! Wait!” there was a shout coming from behind them. Perci asked Spirit to stop and she turned around to see a little figure running towards them, waving a long paper in the air. 

“I signed it. Here.” Bilbo said out of breath as he handed the signed contract to Balin. Balin gave him a look and took a look at Bilbo’s signature. 

“Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.” Balin said.

Thorin looked down at the reins in his hands before turning his pony back around and ordered, “Give him a pony.” 

Now that made Bilbo start to panic a bit. “No, no, that won’t be necessary.” Bilbo protested as the company began to move. Perci moved to be behind the pack pony that they were going to give Bilbo to use while Fili and Kili rode up on either side of him. “Thank you. I’m sure I can keep up on foot. I’ve done my fair share of walking holidays, you know? Even got as far as Frogmorton once - Aah!” He cut himself off as he was lifted up and over the head of the pony and plopped onto its back.

Bilbo fell silent and held the reins awkwardly as the company continued. Perci rode up to be on one side of the hobbit while Gandalf fell back to ride on the other side. 

“Come on, Nori. Pay up.” Gloin said. Soon enough, money bags began flying up and down the line of dwarves. Bilbo looking puzzled turned to Gandalf.

“What’s that about?”

“Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you’d turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn’t.”

“What did you think?” 

“Well…” Gandalf caught the money bag thrown at him and put it into his pouch. “My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second.”

“And what about you, Miss Persephone?” Bilbo asked turning to her. She grinned and winked at him.

“I never doubted you either, Master Baggins, I said you would show up but I never wagered… Master Baggins, are you ready for this once in a lifetime adventure?” she asked, her sea-green eyes twinkling. The hobbit smiled nervously at the kind woman.

“Oh, yes ma’am, absolutely!”


	8. Chapter 8

They stopped for the night on a rocky outlook that would allow them to see the forest below and the one trail that they had climbed to get this spot. Perci took care of the horses as Bombur cooked their supper with the rabbits that Kili had shot throughout the day. After supper, Perci and the dwarves not on watch settled down to sleep but not without Perci noticing Bilbo slip away and to give his horse, Myrtle, an apple. With a grin on her face, and tuning out the loud snores from the dwarves around her, she went to sleep. 

A couple hours later, Perci startled awake to screams in the distance. She noticed she wasn’t the only one to startle awake and when she did, she heard Fili and Kili, the two dwarves on watch, trying to scare the poor hobbit. 

“-Throat-cutters. There’ll be dozens of them out there.” Fili said trading mischevous looks with his brother. 

“The lone-lands are crawling with them. They strike in the wee small hours when everyone’s asleep. -” Kili said but was cut off by Perci before he could continue. Quite frankly, the Queen of Atlantis had had about enough of the two dwarves picking on the hobbit.

“That is quite enough, you two!” she scolded standing over them with her arms crossed. At that moment, to the two young dwarves and their uncle whom had been about to interrupt himself, couldn’t deny that this young woman was very beautiful. “Have you no shame of scaring poor Bilbo and joking about the matters of Orc raids?”

The two young dwarves exchanged slightly nervous glances, especially since they noticed their uncle rising from his spot out of the corner of their eyes. “We didn’t mean anything by it.” they tried to defend themselves. 

“No, you didn’t. You know nothing of the world.” Thorin cut in before Perci could retort. The Queen of Atlantis and The King Under the Mountain locked eyes for a second, coming to a mutual agreement about the seriousness on this subject. Orc raids are not to be joked about, ever. Then a voice broke into the two’s stare and Thorin wondered off as Perci sat back down on her blankets to listen to Balin as he spoke.

“Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain...King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs… led by the most vile of all their race: Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc… had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began… by beheading the king. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed… we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death… were upon us. That is when I saw him. A young Dwarf prince… facing down the pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent… wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day… that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied… we drove the Orcs back. And our enemy… had been defeated. But there was no feast… nor song that night… for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then… there is one who I could follow. There is one… I could call king.”

All of the dwarves were awake by now and listening to this story, this story that they had all heard plenty of times before, but it was still a captivating story and it never wore out its use. 

“And the pale Orc? What happened to him?” Bilbo asked, still enraptured 

“He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago.” Thorin interrupted before Balin could respond as Thorin returned to the fire. Perci, Gandalf, and Balin exchanged wordless glances but didn’t respond to the dwarf. “Get some sleep, we leave at first light. Fili, Kili, continue on watch for another hour and then wake up Gloin and Dwalin for their watches.”

His nephews nodded and watched as everyone went to sleep, none of them noticing the glowing eyes that watched them from the tree canopy below.

>linebreak<

Perci looked around at the demigods in the dining cabin and looked on as Chiron called all of the nervous looking demigods to attention.

“It has been almost ten days since Perci has gone missing from her mother’s apartment. Have there been any signs from her?” Chiron asked, locking eyes upon the rest of the Seven from the quest to defeat Gaea and her giants. One by one Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Jason, Hazel, and Frank shook their heads and even the Hunters of Artemis, whom were rarely at camp, had come to see if anyone has reported any sightings of the lost Hero of Olympus. Nico was also there, lurking in the shadows, hoping that the daughter of Poseidon was alright.

“This is just like Hera kidnapping her all over again, only this time the gods - both minor and major - have denied any knowledge on her whereabouts. Whenever something happens to Perci, something bad usually happens to the rest of us demigods. So why don’t we leave her wherever she is?!” shouted a boy whom was sitting at the Posiedon table by himself with a permanent scowl on his face and his arms crossed in defiance as every camper, Hunter, satyr, naiad, and even Dionyous and Chiron glared at the young son of a minor water god. 

“Ω σταματήσουν είστε κλαψούρισμα, Addicas. Γνωρίζουμε όλοι έχετε ζηλέψει και σχεδόν στάζουν με το φθόνο όταν Perci και τα άλλα επτά επέστρεψε νικητής από την Giant Πόλεμο. Γνωρίζουμε όλοι ότι έχετε ποτέ δεν της άρεσε και ότι ο Ποσειδώνας θεωρεί αυτήν να είναι το αγαπημένο παιδί ημίθεος του να ποτέ να έχουν γεννηθεί και αυτός είναι ο λόγος που πληρώνει σχεδόν καμία προσοχή σε εσάς. Έτσι, είναι ήσυχο και αφήστε εμάς τους υπόλοιπους που πραγματικά γνωρίζουν και νοιάζονται για Perci συζήτηση!”* Thalia said, jumping up from her seat from Artemis’s table and pointing at the twelve year old, her finger sparking. 

“Poseidon is being gracious enough to let you sit at his table and to sleep in his cabin for the time being until a table and cabin can be made to represent your father. Do not overstep your boundaries, boy!” Dionyous boomed and the young, angry boy, whom had forgotten that their was an Olympian in their midst, shut his mouth and pouted at the table. Perci rolled her eyes, glad that she didn’t have to deal with the snot nosed brat for the time being. 

He had been the reason for her to be such in a hurry to go to her mother’s apartment in the first place. She had begun to tire of his potshots directed towards her and her deeds, as well as quiet remarks about her dad. She hoped that when she returned, he would be removed from her cabin and moved into his own godly parent’s or else she wouldn’t be held responsible for her actions. Perci’s attention was caught by Annabeth whom had stood up from the Athena table.

Perci smiled, having forgotten what her best friend had looked like, after spending almost a thousand years in Middle Earth.

“Chiron, may we ask the Oracle for a prophecy in regards to a quest that some of us may undergo to search for Perci?” All eyes then turned to Rachel Dare, another friend of Perci’s, whom was the current host of the Oracle of Delphi. 

Already green mist was starting to emerge from the Oracle’s mouth as her eyes started to glow a bright green.

The One that you seek  
Is no longer upon this Earth  
For she is in the Middle  
Helping friends defeat their foe of fire.  
The Champion shall find love   
But at a great price  
A choice shall be made.  
To return or to stay.


	9. Chapter 9

>linebreak<

Perci shot off of her bedroll with a curse to Fili nudging her awake with his boot. She was kind of pissed because she never got to see everyone's reaction to the prophecy or hear them pick it apart until they understood it for the most part. By the Valar, she missed them!

“Time to get up, lass, and you better grab some breakfast before Bofur and Bombur eat the rest of it!” Fili exclaimed, turning back to finish packing his bedroll.

“Bofur and Bombur can eat my share, if they so wish, for I have my own food rations and shall be content to eat in the saddle.” Perci retorted as she staggered onto her feet and began packing her things up as soon as she was upright because she refused to think about the last line of the prophecy that Rachel had sprouted about her. And what was up with her saying that she was going to fall in love?! As if. She couldn’t fall in love with anyone of Middle Earth because if she did, she knew that she would never return to Earth. 

Valar Lords and Ladies, please help me to get through this journey WITHOUT falling in love! I wish to return home after being gone so long from it! Perci prayed to the Valar as she swung up onto the back of Spirit and waited for the rest of the company to do so. She wasn’t expecting the Valar to respond but they did, and what they responded with, left her a little pissed off.

We shall see, one of the Ladies of the Valar said before a musical laugh was heard in Perci’s mind along with a slight feeling of a foreign prescence. Before Perci could respond, the voice was gone and Perci was left alone again with her thoughts. Which isn’t a good thing for a 1017 year old ADHD and dyslexic demigod. 

linebreak

Translation:  
Oh quit you're whining, Addicas. We all know you have been jealous and nearly dripping with envy when Perci and the other Seven returned victorious from the Giant War. We all know that you have never liked her and that Poseidon considers her to be his favorite demigod child to ever have been born and that is why he barely pays any attention to you. So be quiet and let the rest of us that actually know and care about Perci talk. - *

linebreak

“Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge? And how are you staying dry, Miss Persephone?!”

“I have a few gifts gifted to me by the Valar, Master Dori, and one of them is the ability to be dry when I am around water. I cannot get wet unless I will it so.” Perci said glancing back at the shivering and miserable dwarves and hobbit from her spot next to the gray wizard. She saw some very disgruntled and disbelieving looks on their faces when she mentioned being gifted by the Valar. While it was true the Valar had gifted her with the immortality of elves and her reflexes had been improved upon despite her having incredible reflexes before coming to Middle Earth because of her ADHD, and that they had also gifted her with the whole history of Middle Earth, which included all of the races and all of the races languages, most of her ‘powers’ came from being a daughter of Poseidon. Perci tuned back in time to hear Gandalf’s response to the disgruntled dwarf.

“It is raining, Master Dwarf… and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another Wizard.”

“Are there any?” Bilbo spoke up.

“What?”

“Other Wizards.” Bilbo ellaborated.

“There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards… Do you know, I've quite forgotten their names.”

Perci snorted and rolled her eyes at the mention of the white douche wizard. Gandalf looked over at her at this and met her eyes for a second before she had to look away under his heavy gaze. Despite of how Saruman treated her and some of the other races of Middle Earth, Gandalf had the belief that Saruman could do no wrong. Perci waited for the day that Gandalf saw Saruman’s true colors so that she could say ‘I told you so!’ to her old friend.

“And who is the fifth?” Bilbo asked, quite happy to take his mind off of the cold rain. Perci spoke up before Gandalf could.

“Radagest the Brown, is the fifth wizard, Bilbo. And quite frankly, sorry Gandalf, my favorite wizard in all of Middle Earth.” Gandalf looked sharply at Perci whom shrugged sheepishly, feeling Thorin’s eyes seering into her back but she continued anyway. “He visits mroe than you do, you wanering wizard, and he shares in my love of animals.”

Gandalf humphed and turned his attention back onto the hobbit whom had listened to Perci’s response along with the rest of the dwarves, all of them very curious about their female companion. 

“Yes, like Persephone said, Radagest the Brown is the last of our order.”

“Is he a great Wizard? Or is he more like you?” And that comment made Perci begin to get the giggles even though she knew that Bilbo didn’t mean anything by it, he was just curious. But the look that crossed Gandalf’s face was just too much for the demigod.

“I think he's a very great Wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands… to the east. And a good thing too. For always evil will look to find a foothold in this world.”

>linebreak<

“We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them.” Thorin said.

“A farmer and his family used to live here.” Gandalf said, looking around the burnt farmhouse with Perci. He turned to her. “Do you feel anything in the ground?” Gandalf knew that she not only had power over water but also the earth as well. 

Perci crouched down after glancing around to make sure that none of the rest of the company were paying attention to the two of them. She pressed her hands to the ground and concentrated. “I feel pain and fear… And for some reason I feel hunger and darkness that is very feint, showing that whomever did this to this family, was only here for a brief moment but also the farmer and his family knew that they were going to die and in a painful way.” Perci faintly heard Thorin giving orders to the dwarves as she watched Gandalf contemplate over what she had said. 

“Oin, Gloin.”

“Aye.”

“Get a fire going.”

“Right you are.”

“I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley.” Gandalf said moving swiftly towards Thorin as Thorin stopped where the door should have been. Perci stood up and wiped the dirt and ash from her hands as she listened to their conversation. She couldn’t help but feel that Thorin was acting a little childish. It had been the elves of Mirkwood once known as Greenwood that had refused aid to the dwarves of Erebor and during the battle for Moria, not the elves under the command of either Lord Elrond or Lady Galadriel. 

That was like her saying all monsters are bad even though Mrs. O’Leary and the cyclopes that worked in her father’s forges with Tyson were all clearly good as they helped anyone in their time of need. 

“I have told you already… I will not go near that place.”

“Why not? The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice.”

“I do not need their advice.”

“We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us.” Perci spoke up, even though she had never met the elf, or any elf for that matter, before. Thorin turned and glared at her.

“I do not need any advice from a weak human either. A female at that. A female whom should be at home raising her children and taking care of the hearth.” Thorin sneered. Perci began to see red and clenched her fists tightly, trying not to rise to the arrogant dwarf’s level of stupidness. Thorin, thinking that he had silented the woman finally, turned back to the wizard to see even him leveling the tiniest of glares upon him. Thorin could care less about what the human or wizard thought of his words or actions as he continued.

“Help? A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria… desecrate our sacred halls. The Elves looked on and did nothing. And you ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather. Who betrayed my father.”

“You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past. And I didn’t think that Thorin Oakenshield would dare to treat any female, be they dwarf or human, as you just did.”

“I did not know that they were yours to keep.” Thorin said, completely ignoring the last sentence of Gandalf’s words. Gandalf and Perci exchanged glances before Gandalf beckoned Perci to follow him as he marched away from the irritating dwarf king. All of the company looked at them as they went past.

“Everything all right? Gandalf, where are you going?” Bilbo was the only one brave enough to speak. Gandalf and Perci didn’t even slow down as they continued to Shadowfax and Spirit.

“To seek the company of the only ones around here who's got any sense.”

“And who's that?” Fearful that he was going to have to stay in this place by himself with dwarves whom considered him an outsider.

“Myself and Peresphone, Mr. Baggins. We've had enough of Dwarves for one day.”

“Come on, Bombur, we're hungry.” was the last thing Perci heard said as the wizard and herself rode away. She did feel a bit guilty about leaving Bilbo behind as he and her were the outcasts of the company but she had this weird feeling in her gut that the dwarves were going to need Bilbo for something tonight. Hopefully, whatever it was, would give Bilbo something besides hostility from Thorin and the others.


	10. Chapter 10

“I am sorry that Thorin said that towards you, my lady.” Gandalf said after the two of them had been riding silently for an hour. Perci sent him a tiny smile.

“It is alright, Gandalf, my friend. I will not hold you accountable for the actions of Thorin or any others… Have I told you that I had a dream a few nights ago from where I am from?” Perci asked carefully. Gandalf and Radagest were the only two beings on Middle Earth, besides the Valar, that knew that Perci was from a different world. They even knew all of the things that Perci had accomplished in her first seventeen years of life on that world.

Gandalf looked over at her sharply, remembering how she had told him about demigod dreams. “Oh? And what did you see?”

“Well, Annabeth asked Rachel for a prophecy and she was given one. It is directed solely onto me, no other is mentioned… It says that I will have to make a choice, Gandalf. To stay or to return.” Perci finally confessed the thoughts that had been plaguing her since that night. Gandalf sighed and rubbed his chin as he thought. 

“Can you tell me the whole prophecy, my lady?” 

Perci sighed and diverted her sea-green eyes away from the piercing gaze of the wizard.

“It is: ‘The One that you seek, Is no longer upon this Earth, For she is in the Middle, Helping friends defeat their foe of fire. The Champion shall find love, But at a great price, A choice shall be made. To return or to stay.’” Gandalf hmm’d but before anything more could be said, a canary started to chirp and came to flutter in Perci’s face before flying back in direction that they had come from. The two friends watched the canary, stupefied, before turning their horses around and riding at a gallop back to the campsite of the dwarves.

They came upon the campsite to see the fire out, the dwarves’s stuff strewn about, but no dwarves. They dismounted and Perci crouched down to the ground to feel the vibrations of the earth.

“They left in a hurry… They went that way, Gandalf,” Perci said, pointing to the trees. Gandalf sighed.

“They can’t stay out of trouble for one evening, can they? Perci, send Spirit and Shadowfax to Rivendell, they will be treated well there.” Perci agreed and sent the two horses off and led Gandalf into the forest, following the faint voices the both of them could now hear. 

When they got to where the voices and the glow of a campfire was located, both Gandalf and Perci froze for a milisecond. Trolls! Having known each other for a long time, all that was needed was an exchange of glances before Perci knew Gandalf’s plan. She began to follow him silently around the clearing and towards a large bolder blocking the faint glow of the sun rising in the east. 

“Parasites? Did he say “parasites”?" Oin asked Kili.

“We don't have parasites. You have parasites!” Kili exclaimed.

“What are you talking about, laddie?” Gloin growled after Kili.

Thorin and Bilbo exchanged glances before Thorin seemed to catch on. Thorin kicked Oin and Kili and they and the rest of dwarves caught onto the plan. 

“I've got parasites as big as my arm.” Oin spoke up first.

If the situation wasn’t so serious, Perci would have laughed at the dwarves’s situation the moment that Gandalf and her had been spotted by Bilbo moving through the trees. 

“Mine are the biggest parasites.” Kili said next. “I've got huge parasites.”

“We're riddled,” Ori said from over the fire where the other half of dwarves were being roasted. 

“Yes, we are, badly,” Dori immediately spoke up. 

“What would you have us do, then? Let them all go?” one of the trolls asked. Dawn was almost over the horizon, Perci and Gandalf just needed one more minute.

“Well…” Bilbo trailed off looking sheepish.

“You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools.” A troll said to his brothers. 

“Ferret?” Bilbo repeated silently, insulted.  
“Fools?” a troll repeated.

“The dawn will take you all.” Gandalf interrupted before the trolls could do anything else. Perci standing beside him ontop of the large rock. The three trolls turned and stared at them as they began to talk to each other.

“Who's that?”

“No idea.”

“Can we eat him too?”

Those would be the last words that the three troll brothers would say before the combined powers of Gandalf and Perci split the rock and let the sun fall upon the three trolls, turning them into stone. 

All of the dwarves and the hobbit took a moment, exchanging glances, trying understand what had happened before they all started to laugh and cheer. 

“Get your foot out of my back.” Dwalin said.

“Where did you go to, if I may ask?” Thorin asked as they were all removed from either sacks or the roaster. Perci stood off to the side, talking to Bilbo and wasn’t listening that much to their conversation.

“That was a very good job, Bilbo.” Perci praised. Bilbo blushed and ducked his head.

“Ah, no, I, uh, just stalled enough for you and Gandalf to save us.”

“Yes, but you were the only one smart enough to stall them when you heard that sunlight was their weakness. Like I said, you did a very good job and I am very proud of you.” Bilbo finally grinned at her, glad that he finally had a friend on this journey besides the wizard. He somehow knew that Perci would protect him as much as she could.

Perci looked up as she saw Gandalf and Thorin starting to look around, presumably for the trolls’ cave. Perci followed and beckoned for the other dwarves and Bilbo to do the same. They found it but Perci refused to go down there because of the horrid stench so she stayed out in the open with Bilbo. 

“Oh, what's that stench?” Nori complained. 

“It's a Troll-hoard. Be careful what you touch.” Gandalf cautioned.

All of the dwarves by this time were either coughing or gagging from the stench as they were led further down. 

“Seems a shame just to leave it lying around.” Bofur said when they came upon a pile of gold. “Anyone could take it.”

“Agreed. Nori.” Gloin called as he opened a chest filled with gold. 

“Yeah?”

“Get a shovel.” Gloin commanded. 

“These swords were not made by any Troll.” Thorin said as he and Dwalin looked over the weapons covered by spider webs. 

“Nor were they made by any smith among Men. These were forged in Gondolin… by the High Elves of the First Age. You could not wish for a finer blade.” Gandalf added as Thorin made the move to put the swords back. Thorin paused and sighed, knowing that Gandalf had some sense in his words. 

The two dwarves and wizard went back to the rest of their group to see Bofur, Nori, and Gloin, burying a chest filled with gold into the ground.

“All right, come on. Quick.” Bofur said. 

“We're making a long-term deposit.” Dori said in their defense as the three stopped to stare at the dwarves. 

“Let's get out of this foul place. Come on, let's go. Bofur, Gloin, Nori.” Thorin said as Dwalin and Thorin went back up to the surface. Gandalf looked around for a second longer and saw a small dagger sticking out of pile of gold and grabbed it, thinking that it would be small enough for Bilbo to wield. 

When he returned to the surface, he had to stop short or else he would have ran into the five dwarves that had just exited the cave, looking over them, Gandalf smiled and understood.

Perci was showing Bilbo how to fight with one of her lighter weight daggers that she carried around. And Bilbo looked like he was getting the hang of it, and the rest of the dwarves that had remained on the surface were cheering the two on. 

Finally the two stop and Perci handed over one of her waterskins for Bilbo to take a drink from. The dwarves all noticed that even though Perci had been dancing around the hobbit in the most graceful way, she didn’t even look like she was out of breath. Bilbo, on the other hand, was gasping for breath and was relieved to have something to drink to quench his thirst. He handed that back and when he went to do so with the dagger she had lent him, she shook his head and produced a sheath for the knife from somewhere upon her person.

“Bilbo, I want you to keep that knife hidden, so that you will always have a weapon on you. And I think, Gandalf has something for you as well,” Perci said, turning her head to lock eyes upon Gandalf. This startled the dwarves and hobbit because they hadn’t realized that Perci had noticed the five dwarves and wizard return to the surface. Gandalf just grinned and stepped through the dwarves and over to Bilbo and her.

“That is correct. This here is an elvish blade, Bilbo. It will glow blue when Orcs or Goblins are nearby.” 

The dwarves started to gather their things together where Ori had put them from when he and Dori had gone to gather all of their belongings. They all tried hard to ignore the conversation happening between the three none dwarves. 

“I have never used a sword in my life.” Bilbo protested. “Well, besides the past ten minutes where Perci showed me how to use that knife. And even then, I wasn’t very good.”

Neither Gandalf or the dwarves listening missed the nickname that Bilbo had called their female member and some of the dwarves were kind of jealous that they didn’t have that kind of relationship with the beautiful female. Perci just grinned as she listened to Gandalf’s words. 

“And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: True courage is about knowing not when to take a life… but when to spare one.”

Perci couldn’t help but to interrupt. “Did you steal those words from me, Gandalf? I seem to distinctly remember saying very similar words to you on one of your many visits.”

Gandalf smiled at his friend. “Well since Radagest and I are the only beings you allow to visit you that are not animals, I figured I could share some of your words of wisdom.”

Perci returned his smile and glanced at Bilbo, meeting his eyes for a second. “Well, I think after this adventure, you will see that that will change. I can already tell you one very special hobbit will be invited to my home.”

“Well, who knew that all it would take for you to be more socialable was to take you on an adventure to vanquish a dragon.”

Perci opened her mouth to retort but before she could, they all heard swift movements through the trees coming towards them. They all armed themselves and gathered together to face the next threat. Together.


	11. Chapter 11

Previously:  
“And who is the fifth?” Bilbo asked, quite happy to take his mind off of the cold rain. Perci spoke up before Gandalf could.

“Radagest the Brown, is the fifth wizard, Bilbo. And quite frankly, sorry Gandalf, my favorite wizard in all of Middle Earth.” Gandalf looked sharply at Perci whom shrugged sheepishly, feeling Thorin’s eyes seering into her back but she continued anyway. “He visits mroe than you do, you wandering wizard, and he shares in my love of animals.”

…

Perci opened her mouth to retort but before she could, they all heard swift movements through the trees coming towards them. They all armed themselves and gathered together to face the next threat. Together.

…  
Now:   
“Something's coming!” Thorin shouted.

“Stay together! Hurry now! Arm yourselves!” Gandalf ordered and just in time because bursting out of the trees and bushes was none other then… Radagast! Perci smiled widely until she heard what Radagast was shouting from the back of the Rhosgobel rabbit pulled sleigh. 

“Thieves! Fire! Murder!”

“Radagast. Radagast!” Gandalf and Perci stated, one with more enthusiasm than the other.   
“It's Radagast the Brown. Well… What on earth are you doing here?” Gandalf asked walking forward and eyeing the other wizard. Radagast’s whole entire attention turned to Gandalf, not even noticing Perci coming stand beside Gandalf.

“I was looking for you, Gandalf. Somethings wrong. Somethings terribly wrong.”

“Yes?” 

Radagast opened his mouth to state what it was when he seemed to lose his train of thought when his eyes landed on Perci. His eyes widened and a large grin spread across his face.

“My lady! Oh it is so good to see you again, my friend!” Radagast exclaimed getting off of his sleigh and rushing to Perci to give her a hug.

Perci laughed and hugged him, ignoring the looks that she was getting from the dwarves, mainly from Thorin, Fili, and Kili. The three of them had noticed that Gandalf and now this new wizard referred to Perci as ‘my lady’. Which is a term that is only used by dwarves when they were addressing someone from noble blood. 

“Radagast! I haven’t seen you in such a long time! What has caused for such panic?”

Radagast seemed to remember why he had come there in the first place. But couldn’t seem to remember what he had to tell Gandalf, and now Perci too since she was a champion of a few Valar Lords. 

“Oh. I had a thought and now I've lost it. It was right there on the tip of my tongue. Oh. It's not a thought at all. It's a silly old…” By this time, Gandalf had pulled the insect from the brown wizard’s mouth. Even Perci, whom was used to such things, was kind of grossed out at this. “...stick insect.” Radagast opened his hand for the insect to be placed there. The three of them went a little bit aways from the other members of the company to talk about the findings of Radagast. Perci just sat there and listened, because even though she had the entire history of Middle Earth in her memory, she still was quite ignorant on current events that had happened since the last time she had seen both of the wizards on Atlantis. 

The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows anymore. At least, nothing good. The air is foul with decay. But worse are the webs.” At this, Gandalf whom had been smoking his weed pipe with his back to the other two, turned around to look at Radagast.

“Webs? What do you mean?”

“Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant, or I am not a Wizard. I followed their trail. They came from Dol Guldur.”

“Huh? Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned.”

“No, Gandalf. 'Tis not.” Radagast seemed to be sucked into a nightmare as he remembered what had happened the day before. “A dark power dwells in there… such as I have never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror. One that can summon the spirits… of the dead. I saw him, Gandalf. From out of the darkness… a Necromancer has come.”

Perci gasped loudly and covered her mouth at Radagast’s words. Her actions were loud enough for the others of the company to glance over at the two wizards and Perci but they turned their attention back to their private conversations. 

“Radagast. You’re alright now. You’re not there anymore.” Perci said urgently reaching out to grab her friend’s hand that wasn’t gripping his staff, drawing him out of his memories. He shot her a grateful look before he turned to Gandalf whom was a mere handswidth away from him.

“Sorry.” Radagast said. He and Perci watched as Gandalf wiped the mouth of the weed pipe on his beard before he placed it into Radagast’s.

“Try a little Old Toby. It'll help settle your nerves.” Radagast held it in, his nerves and muscles relaxing immediately. “And out.” the smoke from the pipe went out of his ears and nose. Perci knew that if this wasn’t a very serious, very dark matter, she would have made a joke or laughed, but now was not the time. “Now, a Necromancer. Are you sure?”

Radagast didn’t say anything as he produced a sword wrapped several times in a thick cloth and tied in several places. Gandalf began to unwrap it around the hilt of the sword, and when it was revealed both Gandalf and Perci locked eyes upon Radagast.

“That is not… from the world of the living.”

Before they could continue, everyone heard the faintest of howls.

“Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?” Bilbo asked, frightened, trying to keep the memory of his parents corpses bleeding red on the ground from a wolf attack. 

“Wolves? No, that is not a wolf.” Bofur said, stepping a little bit in front of Bilbo as they all heard the growling get louder, which meant they were getting closer. Then they heard leaves and sticks breaking behind them all and turned around just in time to see a warg scout lunging at the closest of the group. 

It jumped upon Bifur but was held back from injuring him for a few seconds before Thorin and Dwalin killed it. But as soon as they did, another warg scout lunged at the backs of Thorin and Dwalin. 

“Kili! Get your bow!” but before Kili could even draw an arrow, Perci was there in between the dwarves and the warg, drawing Riptide from its sheath, its blade glowing faintly as it swung through the air, cutting the warg’s head off with one swing. 

Thorin and the other dwarves looked at her shocked as she wiped her blade on the fur of the dead warg and then sheathed it. 

“You… You saved my life.” Thorin said, still a little shocked that this woman that he had belittled and treated unkindly had saved his and his best friend’s life. Perci scoffed and raised an eyebrow at the dwarf king. 

“Uh, yea. That’s kind of what my contract says. I am to protect the lives of the company from any threats if it is within my power. You, unfortuantely, are not only the leader of the company, but the Valar would be kind of pissed at me if I let you die before you reclaim Erebor.” 

Before Thorin could speak, Gandalf interrupted. 

“An Orc pack is not far behind, for these be warg scouts.” 

“Orc pack?” Bilbo said. He couldn’t but remember the night when he was told of how Thorin came by the name Oakenshield. Bilbo was almost shaking with fear until he felt a hand grip his shoulder. He looked up and saw Perci looking down at him.

“Do not worry, dear hobbit. There are very few things in Middle Earth that have a chance of defeating me, even if they do have superior numbers, orcs and wargs are fortunately not one of them.” Bilbo wasn’t the only one that moved closer to her at her words. The younger dwarves Ori, Fili, Kili, and Bombur moved closer as well as they watched Gandalf question Thorin.

“Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?”

“No one.”

“Who did you tell?”

“No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?”

“You are being hunted, Thorin Oakenshield,” Perci said, coming to the obvious conclusion and saying it before Gandalf could from where he was towering over him. 

“We have to get out of here.” Dwalin said. 

“We can't. We have no ponies.” Nori exclaimed, looking over his shoulder along with Dori as they heard more howls from wargs getting closer. “They bolted.”

“I'll draw them off.” Radagast spoke up. Gandalf looked at him with slight panic, walking over to his friend and shooting Perci a couple glances to see if she could reason with the brown wizard. Unfortunately for Gandalf, Perci understood what the other wizard’s plans were and even though she was worried, she had no reason to be. 

“These are Gundabad Wargs. They will outrun you.” Gandalf said. 

Radagast smirked at Gandalf and didn’t even reply, motioning to Perci to do it for him. “These are Rhosgobel rabbits, Gandalf. Most of the animals that guard my home even had a hard time catching them when Radagast last visited. So I’d like to them try to catch them. Radagast, when this is all over, you and Sebastian and the other creatures of the forest must come and give the animals at my home some much needed excercise.” 

Radagast’s smirk turned into a grin as he looked over at his fellow animal lover. “Ah, my dear, that sounds lovely. And a little birdy told me that you are going to be more socialable by inviting the hobbit to your home! Who knew we needed to have you on an adventure to make new friends!” 

Gandalf, seeing his two friends not worried snorted. “That’s what I said when she informed me about it. Well, Radagast, I shall see you soon, I am sure, at either Perci’s humble abode or at Erebor. Now go!”

Radagast nodded, hopped onto the sleigh pulled by rabbits, and they were off.


	12. Chapter 12

“Come and get me! Ha, ha!” Radagast goaded the wargs and orcs chasing him over the rocky, grassy plains. 

Radagast’s laugh echoed over the land as if he was having the time of his life. Gandalf peeked out around a large rock and watched Radagast race down a hill with the orcs and wargs following until they were out of sight before he began to move. 

“Come on.” Gandalf said and they started to run somewhere where no one but Gandalf knew what the location was. “Stay together. Move!” Gandalf said as they had to stop as Radagast led the orcs and wargs across their path.

Perci, not even winded caught up to Gandalf as they began to run in another direction.

“Gandalf, where are you taking us?!” she asked. Thorin heard her question and saw how Gandalf pretended not to hear her. Thorin began to realize the human woman had asked a valid question. 

“Ori, no! Get back.” as they stopped behind a large rock and Thorin had to grab the youngest Ri brother before he could go into the open. 

“All of you, come on. Quick!” Gandalf said when the coast was clear and motioned for the dwarves, Perci, and hobbit to go on ahead of him. Thorin repeated Perci’s question.

“Where are you leading us?” Gandalf just looked at him before continuing to run. Perci and Thorin exchanged glances as they ran next to each other, knowing that Gandalf had deflected the question twice now. 

Radagast again led the orcs and wargs too close to the company, forcing them to pause in their mad dash to the mysterious destination. They hid, crouching under the low rocks, not knowing that an orc and a warg had wondered from the pack and were creeping above them. 

Perci began to feel the vibrations of the warg’s steps through the rock and gasped softly, drawing Kili’s and Thorin’s attention. Perci signed to Kili to knock an arrow on his already strung bow. He knocked an arrow and saw the shadows above them all. Thorin gave the signal, having already guessed Perci’s plan, for Kili to step away from the rock and shoot the warg. Kili did so, the warg tried to stay upright but lost the struggle and fell sideways off the rock on the same side they were on. Quickly, the dwarves killed the dying warg and killed the orc, but not before the warg and orc shrieked loudly for the others of the pack to hear them. 

The orc pack started coming towards their location, not following Radagast anymore.

“Move! Run!”

“There they are!” Gloin said, pointing at the orc pack. They continued to run as Gandalf ran ahead of them towards a big outcrop of rocks. Having no choice, they all followed him.

“This way! Quickly!” Gandalf said. 

“There's more coming!” Kili shouted as they all spread out around the rock outcrop. Perci placed herself between Ori and Bilbo and drew Riptide. 

“Kili! Shoot them!” Thorin commanded as the orc pack was still far enough away but well within Kili’s bow range. 

“We're surrounded!” Fili exclaimed. The orc pack was almost on them. 

“Where's Gandalf?” Perci exclaimed, glancing around for her old friend, refusing to voice the thought that immediately entered her thoughts. But she didn’t have to voice it, Dwalin did. 

“He's abandoned us.” 

Ori drew his slingshot back and launched it at an approaching warg but it barely phased the warg. Perci drew two of her many daggers and launched them at the same time at the fast approaching orc and warg. One dagger went deeply into the warg’s skull while the orc got impaled in the chest. Ori sent her a thankful glance, and so did his older brothers, even if she didn’t see it. And what she didn’t know was that she just earned the respect from the Ri brothers. 

“Hold your ground!” Thorin shouted as they were attacked on all sides from the first wave of orcs and wargs. They fought them off, with Perci killing the ones not only attacking her, but also Bilbo and Ori as well. Finally, Gandalf’s voice came from the rock outcrop that the others had surrounded. 

“This way, you fools!” 

Thorin immediately began shoving the dwarves around him towards Gandalf and the hole that he was in in the ground. Perci began to follow his movements, shoving the Ri brothers and Bilbo on ahead as she waited for Kili to start running towards Thorin since he was the farthest away. 

“Kili! Run!” Thorin and Perci shouted. The three of them were the only ones not in the hole. Kili turned and began running and when he reached Perci, she turned and ran with him, turning slightly to throw a dagger at any wargs that got too close to them. They all jumped into the hole, sliding in the dirt, not expecting it to be so steep.

And just in time too, for they all heard a horn, a horn that Thorin seemed to recognized instantly and his suspicious thoughts were confirmed when a dead orc landed at their feet with an arrow sticking from it’s head.

“Elves.” he spat. Perci sighed as well. Great!


	13. Chapter 13

Elvish (because I am too lazy to look up the actual translations!) - “Italics”, Thoughts

“I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or not?” Dwalin said as he had traveled further into the cave to see if he could find away out. Perci didn’t even wait for Thorin to say for them to do so, she could feel the magic in the air, the… goodness on the other side of the tunnel, what ever that was. She knew that she and the company would not be harmed in any way. 

“Well, I guess we follow it, because the woman seems to think she is the leader of this company.” Thorin spat at her back, already agitated with the prescence of the elves above. Perci stopped several feet away and her back stiffened. Gandalf slumped back against the rock and sighed, knowing that Thorin was going to get his ego handed to him on a platter.

Perci whirled around, her anger making the ground to shake. The other members of the company cried out in shock as they all fell over. Thorin looked down to steady his feet so he wouldn’t fall down with them but when he looked back up, there was an enraged female in his face. For the first time since they had started this journey, Thorin began to see the real threat behind the mask of kindness that Perci always wore. Her entire face was red with her anger as she grabbed him by the shirt and slamed him back into the cave wall and held a wicked looking dagger with the same shimmer as Perci’s sword that was sheathed at her side. The dwarves, especially Thorin’s nephews and Dwalin, tried to stand to come to Thorin’s defense, but they found that somehow the solid cave floor had softened like quicksand which caused them all to sink down up to their knees before hardening back into stone. Gandalf and Bilbo, the only ones not effect besides Perci and Thorin.

“How dare you?! How dare you treat me like a common woman, a human, at that? Oh, but I forgot, you are Thorin Oakenshield! King under the Mountain… But wait, you don’t have that mountain yet, so really you are Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain - To be Determined… No one in this company, except for Gandalf, know who I am, what I am, and how important I am to survival of the entirety of Middle Earth, not just of those of dwarves. So let me inform you, all of you, who exactly I am. I am-” At this, Gandalf cut her off, not wanting her to expose her identity without thinking.

“My lady, are you sure you want to tell them?” 

“Oh, yes, Gandalf, I do, if only to knock this overrated king off of his pedestal and to kick his ego for just one moment.” Perci turned her attention back to the dwarf whom was struggling to get loose from her iron tight grip. “I, Thorin Oakenshield and company, am only half human, from my mother’s side while my father, on the other hand, was a god, making me half god, half human, a demigod.” Thorin and the others looked at her wide eyed, having heard the legends whispered through the lands of a demigod whom had been residing on Middle Earth somewhere for over a thousand years… and the tales had come from the mouths of the wizards whenever they entertained the dwarflings when they visited a dwarf settlement.

“Impossible! Demigods are merely legend!” Thorin protested, refusing to believe that this… woman was the fabbled demigod… afterall, it was only stories!

Perci grinned maliciously at him. “How do you think the dwarves are stuck in the ground right now, Thorin? Wizards can’t do that type of magic! They can’t have solid rock turn to liquid and then solid rock a few seconds later. However, it is your belief that I am lying but before we continue on this journey together, let me inform you of two other little details that I forgot to tell you. My real name is Persephone Jackson, Queen of Atlantis, controller of the Sea, master of the Earth. I am the Champion of Lord Ulmo, the Sea-King and Lord of the Waters. I am the Champion of Aulë, the Smith and the Lord of Earth and all that’s underneath. And I am the Champion of Oromë, the Huntsman, the Lord of Forests and the Great Rider. I have also had other Lords and Ladies of the Valar visit me. Keep those titles in mind the next time you wish to make a snide remark.”

She turned, finally releasing the stunned dwarves from her hold on the earth and from her hand. Gandalf and Bilbo scrambled after her, Gandalf did not want to be questioned by Thorin right now on this matter, especially since he was leading them all to the one of the three places on Middle Earth Thorin had wanted to avoid at all costs. 

The dwarves rose from the ground grunting and slowly they began to follow the other three. Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin hung back for a second.

“Thorin, if the lass is telling the truth about being a demigod and being a champion for the Valar, you better watch your step… You don’t want to anger the Valar, and if what the lass has just shown us was just a fraction of her power over the earth, then she is a valuable person to have on our side but also a terrible enemy to face. Step very carefully,” Balin warned Thorin before he and his brother continued after the other dwarves with Thorin following and thinking deeply. He was going to have to apolifize to the woman and watch what he said around her if what she said was true. This mission just got a lot more complicated in a matter of a few minutes. Women! 

>linebreak<

They emerged, overlooking a castle surrounded by trees in a valley. Bilbo looked awed, knowing from the stories of his mother that this was the home of the elves that she had befriended so long ago. 

Gandalf confirmed it as he and Perci came up behind him and paused. “The Valley of Imladris. In the common tongue, it's known by another name.”

“Rivendell.” Bilbo said quietly, looking up into Perci’s smiling face, a drastic change from the angry flush that had consumed it a few minutes before. He smiled back, knowing that she was still his friend, even if she was a champion of the Valar, a demigod, and a Queen. 

“Here lies the Last Homely House East of the Sea.” Gandalf announced as the dwarves joined them. Perci rolled her eyes and motioned for the other dwarves and Bilbo to follow her as Thorin confronted Gandalf. 

“This was your plan all along. To seek refuge with our enemy.” 

“You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. Not even Persephone, even though she wished it immensely so that she could show you what a real royal should act like. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself.”

“You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us. Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact. And respect. And no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me.” And with that, Gandalf followed the others with Thorin again following with reluctance. 

>linebreak<

They crossed a bridge and were greeted by a dark haired male elf. Gandalf stepped forward, pushing Perci and Bilbo back towards the dwarves as the elves around them centered their attention on their group. 

“Mithrandir,” the dark haired elf greeted, inclining his head to the wizard. 

“Ah. Lindir.”

“Stay sharp.” Thorin murmured to Dwalin, whom in return nodded his head. 

“We heard you had crossed into the Valley.” Lindir said. 

“I must speak with Lord Elrond.” Gandalf said. 

“My Lord Elrond is not here.” 

“Not here? Where is he?” Gandalf asked.

Lindir lifted his head and his eyes moved behind the group towards the bridge that they had just left. They all turned to look over their shoulders to see a group of elves heading towards them on horseback and armed with bows, spears, and swords. Thorin grabbed Bilbo and shoved him into the middle of the dwarves instantly.

“Close ranks!” he commanded. Perci rolled her eyes and shot a glance at Gandalf only to see him smiling as all of the elves except for one began to circle around the dwarves. The dwarves had all drawn their weapons and were aimed to keep the elves on horses away from them. 

The one elf that wasn’t circling the dwarves, dismounted from his horse, handing the reins to a nearby dwarf and came to a stop in front of Gandalf, not evening looking once at Perci standing next to the wizard. 

“Gandalf.” the long dark haired elf said. 

“Lord Elrond. My friend! Where have you been?”

“We’ve been hunting a pack of Orcs that came from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass. Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near.” 

“That may have been us.” Gandalf said, waving his hand to motion to the dwarves, hobbit, and Perci, but Elrond only had eyes for one dwarf. 

“Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain.” Lord Elrond said, inclining his head to show respect to the dwarf. The elves that had been circling the dwarves had finally dispersed, letting Thorin be able to bring his attention onto the pointy eared sprite. 

“I do not believe we have met.” Thorin said in a suspicious tone as he stepped closer to the elf.

“You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled Under the Mountain.”

“Indeed? He made no mention of you.” Lord Elrond didn’t comment, instead letting his eyes roam over the group before they finally came to rest upon Perci. His eyes widened and he came to stand in front of her, grasping her hand in his and raising it to his lips to kiss the back of it. 

“My lady, I had foreseen your visit amongst the races of Middle Earth a thousand years ago and had urged Gandalf to visit you at your floating fortress, but I have not foreseen you arriving here in Rivendell. Welcome, Queen Persephone of Atlantis, controller of Water and Earth, Champion of Ulmo, Aulë, and Oromë to The Valley of Imladris,” Lord Elrond said. Perci smiled widely at the elf, glad that elves had more manners than some dwarves. 

“I thank you, Lord Elrond. I hope that someday in the future, that the hospitally that you show us tonight and the days to come, I may be able to return, with you and some of the other elves that reside in Imladris, visiting me at Atlantis.” Perci offered, making a split second decision. Perci’s offer to the elf lord and to other elves, made not only Gandalf look at Perci shocked, but it broke Lord Elrond’s composure for just a split second, showing Lord Elrond’s shock. Lord Elrond smiled widely at her as he recovered his composure. 

“My lady, I would be honored to be able to visit your Atlantis. Have a feast prepared for our guests and guest rooms made up. Separate ones for the hobbit and Lady Persephone.” Lord Elrond commanded as his eyes once again were locked onto Thorin as Thorin came to stand on the other side of Perci. 

“What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?” Gloin said as elves began to move behind Lord Elrond at his words. Gloin’s words caused the other dwarves to growl and begin to grow even more agitated But before they could cause any offense, or worse, attack the elf lord, Perci interrupted.

“No, Gloin, he's offering you food.” She sighed as the dwarves and elf lord looked at her as they hadn’t known that she had spoken the language of the elves. Which made the dwarves wonder what other languages she might know. 

“Well, in that case, lead on.” Gloin said. The way to get to dwarves was through their stomachs it seemed, Perci mused as she was led away by Lindir to the chambers that had been prepared for her. 

>linebreak<

Perci bathed in the chambers that had been given to her and then pulled out some royal garb that she had brought with her from her side bag. She brushed her hair back and just put a single braid in that went through the middle of her hair. Then she put on a white, one shoulder dress that stopped just above her knees. There was gold embrodered on the neck and bottom of the dress with a gold belt tied around her waist where she had a gold sheath attached to it where she put Riptide. She then put on gold high-heels that laced up midcalf. The last thing she did was put on snake gold armbands on both shoulders and a couple of gold bracelets on her right wrist and the royal seal ring for Atlantis. The last two things that she did to get ready for the feast was to put on a greek necklace that her father had gifted to her, a blue fire opal surrounded by a dark gold case. And she also put on her crown. 

She walked out of her room and towards the feast hall that she had been shown when she had first arrived. She stopped just outside of the room out of site and almost laughed as she heard the complaints about the food.

“Hey. Come on,” Dori said, probably to Ori as Dori was known to motherhen his young brother. “Try it. Just a mouthful.”

“I don't like green food,” Ori said almost pouting as he held up a large leaf of lettuce.

“Where's the meat?” Dwalin said, grabbing his bowl of greens and digging his hand into the greens to see if there was any meat underneath.

“Have they got any chips?” Ori said, not even attempting to take a bite. 

“Kind of you to invite us. Not really dressed for dinner.” Gandalf said as he and Lord Elrond entered from the other entrance across from the one that Perci was slightly peeking out of. She had found when she lived on Earth, that if people didn’t know that you were there, talked more freely. 

“Well, you never are.” Lord Elrond said, almost jokingly Lord Elrond, Gandalf, and Thorin sat at a separate, higher table than Bilbo and the other dwarves. They had just sat down, with male and female elves playing instruments in the background, when Perci decided to make her prescence known as she couldn’t hear what the three males were talking about above the grumbling of the dwarves about the food. 

Perci took a deep breath, for some reason nervous, and stepped into the room. The first to notice her were the elves playing music and they just all froze, causing everyone else in the room to look at them and then followed their gazes to only themselves freeze. Perci just ignored them and some of the dwarves’s inappropriate looks directed at her legs and at her figure that was outlined clearly in the dress. She noticed that as she walked passed the dwarves that the elves had started to play music again but none of them lifted their awed eyes from her. And that was fine, because she was sure that the introduction between herself Lord Elrond had been gossiped about. 

She came to Lord Elrond’s left side where the only chair was open and sat down, thanking the elf that set down a plate of salad in front of her and filled her glass with some elvish wine.

“Thank you.” the male elf smiled widely and stepped back to the wall and waited to be called forward for refills. They all began to eat, with the occasional glances shot at Perci from everyone.

Finally, Lord Elrond was presented the two elf blades that had been found in the troll horde. “This is Orcrist, the Goblin-cleaver. A famous blade… forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well.” He said to Thorin, handing him the wide blade sword. “And this is Glamdring… the Foehammer. Sword of the King of Gondolin. These were made for the Goblin Wars of the First Age.” Perci noticed out of the corner of her eyes that Bilbo had taken out his weapon that had been found in the troll cave as well and she waited to see if he would join him, but, as usual, one of the dwarves shot his curiousity down. Confound those dwarves!

“I wouldn't bother, laddie. Swords are named for the great deeds they do in war.” Balin said.

“What are you saying, my sword hasn't seen battle?” Bilbo said. 

“I'm not actually sure it is a sword. More of a letter opener, really.” 

Perci rolled her eyes and leaned back into her chair as she tuned back into the conversation happening at her table. 

“How did you come by these?”

“We found them in a Troll-hoard on the Great East Road… shortly before we were ambushed by Orcs.” Gandalf said.

“And what were you doing on the Great East road?”

Before Gandalf or Perci could come up with a valid excuse, Thorin stood up, pushing his his chair back. 

“Excuse me.” and walked away. Perci finished the last of her wine and asked for it to be refilled. Neither her nor Gandalf got up to follow the stubborn dwarf.

“Thirteen dwarves and a halfling, along with the Lady Persephone strange traveling companions, Gandalf.” Elrond remarked as he too asked for a refill of his wine glass.

“These are the descendants of the House of Durin, they’re noble, decent folk.” As soon as Gandalf said that, Perci saw Nori stash the seasoning shaker into his coat. With every statement that Gandalf said about the dwarves, they somehow contradicted what he was saying even if they couldn’t hear him. Then, all of a sudden, Bofur stood, jumped on to the table and started to sing, the other dwarves joining him, even throwing food.

There is an inn  
There’s an inn, There’s a merry old inn  
Beneath an old grey hill  
and there they brew a beer so brown  
The man in the moon himself came down  
One night to drink his fill  
Oh, the ostler has a tipsy cat  
that plays a five-stringed fiddle  
and up and down he saws his bow  
now squeaking high  
now purring low  
now sawing in the middle  
So the cat on the fiddle played Hey-Diddle-Diddle  
A drink that’ll wake the dead  
He squeaked and he sawed, and he quickened the tune  
and the landlord shook the man in the moon  
“It’s after three!” he said

And they continued to throw food and dance and laugh. Perci began to grow angry, especially since Gandalf didn’t do anything as the dwarves continued to ruin the elves’s home, just like they did to Bilbo. And Lord Elrond couldn’t do anything without insulting the dwarves because he still didn’t know what Gandalf wanted from him. Perci stood and raised her voice when she was almost hit in the face with some mashed potatos.

“Enough!” she shouted. Instantly, the dwarves stopped midthrow and immediately sat down as they stared at Perci, distincly remembering her display of power in the tunnels. “This is not how you act in someone else’s home. These may be elves, but I can assure you, that if the roles were reversed, the elves would never disrespect you or your home. Lord Elrond, I apoligize to you and your fellow elves, of the disrespect that has occurred this night. Is there anything that I can do to make amends?” She said turning to the elf. She knew that if this had happened at Atlantis, she would have fed some of the dwarves to the krakens! Lord Elrond and the other elves looked at her with gratitude in their eyes as the dwarves just starred at the table and Gandalf wouldn’t meet her eyes, ashamed of their actions.

“My lady, no amends are necessary… But, if it would be possible, if only to make you feel that you have no debt or amends to make to us, for me and my people to meet one of your pegasus, I believe Gandalf and Radagast called them, sometime over the next few days that you are here.” Perci grinned and looked around at all of the elves that were watching her.

“My lord Elrond, I think that could be arranged. Give me two days.” And with that, Perci excused herself and went off to bed with Bilbo following quickly behind her, not wanting to be with the loud and obnoxious dwarves.


	14. Chapter 14

“Our business is no concern of elves.” Thorin said as he, Bilbo, Balin, Gandalf, and Perci, as well as Lord Elrond, stood in a dark room of the elf castle. 

“For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map.”

“It is the legacy of my people. It is my secrets to protect.” Perci just groaned softly. One step forward, two steps back with this dwarf! By the Valar, did Perci need to hit him upon his head to get him to start thinking of something else besides aggression and mistrust towards elves?! 

“Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves! Your pride will be your downfall. You stand in the presence of one of the few in Middle-earth… who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond.”

Thorin just stared blankly at Gandalf for a few seconds as Perci, Bilbo, and Lord Elrond exchanged quick glances before looking at Thorin as he slowly reached into his breast pocket. Balin stared at him in shock.

“Thorin, no.” But Thorin moved his hand away and walked forward handing the map to the elf. The elf opened it and examined what he could see from the moonlight and dim lamps along the walls.

“Erebor. What is your interest in this map?”

“It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text.  
You still read ancient Dwarvish, do you not?” Gandalf interrupted before Thorin could insult the elf. Again. Lord Elrond turned and walked a little away from the others. 

“Cirth ithil.” Lord Elrond said, not even turning around. Perci perked up and came to stand beside Gandalf knowing what exactly he was saying.

“Moon runes? Of course. An easy thing to miss.” Gandalf murmured but his words were picked up easily with the elf’s sharp hearing. 

“Well, in this case, that is true. Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon… of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written.” 

“Can you read them?” Thorin asked as Lord Elrond turned back around, folding the map up carefully in his hands. 

“These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve… by the light of a crescent moon nearly 200 years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield. The same moon shines upon us tonight.” Lord Elrond said as he led them through a cave to a large opening where waterfalls fell from the large mountains, the moon illumanating a large crystal blue pedestal on the edge. 

Lord Elrond placed the map on the stone and watched as words began to appear.

"Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks… and the setting sun with the last light  
of Durin's Day… will shine upon the keyhole.”

“Durin's Day?” Bilbo asked.

“It is the start of the Dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn… and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together.” Gandalf said turning to glance at him.

“This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us.” Thorin said, thinking about the new deadline that they had now been informed of. 

“We still have time.” Balin said, trying to reassure his king.

“Time? For what?” Lord Elrond asked, even though he already knew the answer, especially when Perci, whom had been surprisingly silent during the whole night, had met his eyes and nodded, reading the question in his eyes. 

“To find the entrance. We have to be standing in exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened.” Balin said, starting to get excited, and seemed to forget about the elf in their midst. 

“So this is your purpose, to enter the mountain?” Lord Elrond said.

“What of it?” Thorin said his tone hostile.

“There are some who would not deem it wise.” Elrond warned, handing the map to Thorin. Perci groaned having figured it out with Elrond’s next words which were directed at Gandalf. “You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-earth.”


	15. Chapter 15

The next day:

The next day, Perci and Bilbo began to explore Rivendell together, both curious about elves. They came to a beautiful room that had a statue, holding something up on its hands. They stepped closer, and saw it was a shattered blade laying untop of a light blue cloth. Bilbo didn’t know what it was he was seeing so he turned and looked at the mural that was across from the statue while Perci continued to gaze upon the sword, knowing exactly what it was, and how important this sword was to end the war that had caused her to come to this world one thousand years ago. 

They continued on and watched the birds flying around, just breathing in the peacefulness of one of the elf realms. Perci had gone to grab some food for herself and Bilbo to snack on while also listening loudly for a few pegasus, one of them being a very young colt, that should arrive sometime after they ate, leaving him on a balcony overlooking the river and waterfall. When she came back, she saw Lord Elrond coming to stand on one side of the hobbit and decided to hang back and to let the elf lord and the son of the hobbit Lord Elrond had known years ago, have a private moment… Even if it was only an illusion of privacy because she was too curious for her own good. 

“Not with your companions?” Lord Elrond asked. Bilbo started, not having noticed the elf and looked up at him.

“Perci has just left to get some food for us… I am just waiting for her here.” Bilbo said, trying to ignore the thought of their other companions that Lord Elrond had probably meant. Lord Elrond let out a tiny smile that was barely noticeable as he clarified.

“I meant your dwarvish companions. I know that the Queen of Atlantis is your friend, whom is a very powerful friend to have, I must add, and would not let one of her friends wonder around a strange place without her. Especially when she herself is curious.” 

Bilbo smiled widely, his thoughts on Perci for a moment. “Indeed, although when I see her, I don’t think about her being royalty or of her being a champion for the Valar, I think about how she has treated me so far on this journey. How she has taught me how to use her knife and the small sword that Gandalf gave me every morning when we wake up, how she protects me with her life no matter the danger, and how she sticks up for me against Thorin and the other dwarves, sometimes drawing their attention onto her and away from me. She is my friend and I would do anything for her… As for my dwarvish companions, I shan’t be missed. The truth is that most of them don’t think I should be on this journey.”

“Indeed. I’ve heard that hobbits are very resilient.”

Bilbo chuckled softly, not believing Elrond. “Really?” He looked up and met the elf’s kind gaze with his own. 

Elrond nodded. “Mm-hm. I’ve also heard they’re fond of the comforts of home.”

Bilbo, whom had been looking out at the view again, snapped his gaze up to look at the elf again, smirked a little, deciding to share the words that his mother had said to him about elves when he was younger. “I was told by my mother that it’s unwise to seek the council of elves, that they will answer with yes and no.”

Perci had to cover her mouth in order to not laugh. That cheeky hobbit! 

Lord Elrond looked sternly at the hobbit, which caused Bilbo to look worried, until Lord Elrond started to smile at the truth in Bilbo’s words, which then caused Bilbo to let out a relieved laugh. 

“You are very welcome to stay here, if that is your wish.” Lord Elrond said, turning and putting a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder. Perci took a deep breath, feeling three pegasus that she had called for, circling above the clouds over Rivendell, waiting for her to call them, and she knew that she had to make her prescence known because Elrond would see her as soon as he turned completely around. 

“Lord Elrond,” she stated, coming into the room a little, tossing an apple to Bilbo as he turned around as well while Elrond turned his attention to her. 

“My lady?”

“Gather your elves and I’ll grab the dwarves, my promise to make amends has arrived… I just don’t know where you wish to meet them.”

Elrond’s face lit up instantly and he stepped forward to take her hand to press a kiss to the back of it.

“My lady, I thank you for giving my people this honor of seeing one of your sacred animals so far from your kingdom… If you and your companions would make your way to the courtyard where we met, I think that will have ample enough room for us elves and the dwarves.” Elrond said as he hurried away calling out in elvish to nearby elves. “Have any elf that is not on guard duty, meet in the front courtyard in fifteen minutes! I’ll grab my sons and daughter and Lord Glorfindel.” 

Perci smiled and gestured for Bilbo to follow her to where the dwarves were eating the rest of their meat rations, refusing to eat the greenies again. They all looked up after finishing their last bites to see Perci standing in the doorway with a wide smile, leaving the dwarves stunned because they hadn’t seen their female companion smile like that since she had seen Radagast outside of the troll horde.

“My lady, what can we do for you?” Balin said, rising to his feet with the other dwarves, including Thorin, following.

“Three things. One, I am sorry for yelling at you all and entrapping you in the ground a yesterday. I was angry and I lost control, and I hope it will not happen again. Two, I want to show you the promise that I made to Lord Elrond and his people to make amends to last night’s dinner. And three, don’t call me ‘my lady’ we are companions on this journey together, call me Perci or Seph, I really don’t care. Now, come on!” Perci said excitedly, grabbing Fili’s hand - he was the closest dwarf to her - and Bilbo’s and dragging the two males behind her as she made her way to the front courtyard. The dwarves scrambled to follow behind her, not liking that she had taken the Crown Prince from their sight, even if she was their traveling companion, in an elf establishment. 

>linebreak<

They were all there, three different races - hobbit, elf, and dwarf - to see a creature that none on Middle Earth had ever seen before, except for the five wizards and the one whom protected them, Perci. The dwarves stood on one side of the courtyard, the elves gathered on the other, and in the middle between the two groups, was Lord Elrond, two dark hair male elves, a dark haired female, Gandalf, Perci, Bilbo, and a young boy whom Lord Elrond called Estel. Perci walked to the center of the courtyard, all eyes watching her but for some reason, Perci’s eyes kept straying to the young boy Estel no matter how hard she tried not to.

She tore her eyes away once again as she turned around to address the others assembled. 

“I thank you all for gathering here at such short notice. As you may have heard, last night during the welcoming feast, I offered to make amends to Lord Elrond in regards to the disruptions and any property that we may damage while I and my companions are here. At first, Lord Elrond refused, but he knew that I would still try to make amends until he gave in, which he did. He asked to meet one of my sacred animals that reside on my island kingdom of Atlantis. Well, today is the day that you all get to meet one of the many animals that reside on my island that has never been seen before in Middle Earth. Only five others besides myself have ever seen a pegasus and they were the five Istari, one of whom are with us today.” Perci announced, knowing her words captured not only the elves’s attention but also Bilbo’s, the dwarves, and the bored Estel, whom immediately straightened up and was looking excited now, Perci noticed with amusement.

“My friends, I introduce you all to Blackjack,” as soon as his name left her lips, a black streak came shooting down from the sky, flaring his wings only when he was close enough to land and galloped to help slow his speed down as he came to nuzzle Perci, having missed her. Everyone’s eyes widened as they looked at the winged, black horse Perci had fed an apple that she had stashed in her pocket. “Phoenix and Magi with their young colt.” 

Phoenix came down next with red wings that reflected the sun in such a way that they looked fire, with a pale, yellow tinged body with a dark brown mane and tail and landed much the way that Blackjack had, non stop bugging his Mistress until she fed him an apple. Magi followed with the colt. Magi had a deep chocolate brown body with the same color mane and tail, with the palest brown of wings. The young colt, whom wouldn’t be named until he was older than four years old and when he did something to be known for, was a mixture of his parents. His body was a lighter brown than his mother’s with the wings that he inherited from his father and the dark mane and tail that he inherited from both parents. 

Perci had a feeling, as the colt also wouldn’t stop glancing at Estel out of the corner of his eyes, even though he and his mother were bugging her for apples, that he was going to be named very soon. And not by her or his parents.

Perci met Lord Elrond’s awed eyes and glanced over at the dwarves to see them all looking at the pegasus with wide eyes filled with awe as well. She beckoned Lord Elrond, along with Thorin, Fili, and Kili, to come up to the pegasus first because they were the other royals besides herself and Lord Elrond’s children there. 

“Lord Elrond, Thorin, Fili, Kili, come forward and say hello to my friends.” Lord Elrond was not hesitant at all to come forward, and neither did the three dwarves as they saw the elf move without fear towards the horses with wings. 

After the four males had admired the three adults Perci moved over to the side with the young colt as she motioned for the other elves and dwarves, and the hobbit to move to see the three adult pegasus. 

“Estel,” Perci whispered and beckoned him over before he could get lost in the large gathering. He turned and his eyes widened in delight when he saw that she was standing next to the colt out of the way. He excitedly went over to her and looked for her permission to pet the pegasus. She gave it and crouched down to be at his level so that she could be able to hear him better over the loud murmur of excitement coming from the center of the courtyard.

“What’s his name?” Estel asked, his eyes not moving from the brown ones of the pegasus that hadn’t moved his eyes from him either. 

“He doesn’t have a name, young Estel,” she said. Estel tore his gaze from the colt and turned to Perci wide eyed.

“What do you mean, he doesn’t have a name? Everyone has a name!” It was obvious the boy was getting upset. 

Perci sighed and reached up to rub the pegasus’s chin. “Pegasus, especially one such as this one, earn their name in many ways, but mostly they are named by something that they are to be most known for. Blackjack, he named that because he as black as a starless night, his brother Phoenix is named that because he looks like the fabeled fire bird. But, their names can also be given to them, by a companion that they feel a connection with instantly and they stay with that companion for the rest of their lives. Protecting them, giving them advice. Companions form a bond that is so sacred, that a pegasus and their companion can speak into each other’s minds, and even in some cases, the pegasus can share its long life with that of his or her companion.” Perci whispered to the young boy whom looked at her, wide eyed. Lord Elrond whom was standing behind the two and whom had heard every word as he had stepped out of the crowd that was still surrounding the other three pegasus, began to realize why Perci had pulled Estel aside so that he could spend some time with the younger pegasus.

“When I touched him, I felt, a shock travel through my body… Does that mean he and I are companions, Lady Perci?” Estel asked, his eyes wide with hope. Lord Elrond did as well even though none of them had yet to notice his presence. 

“Yes, Estel, it means that you and he are companions and that you have the honor of naming him, as well as him staying with you, even when his parents and his uncle leaves. You will never be alone with him by your side, even in the darkest of times, remember that.” Perci said. “Now go, I shall inform the other pegasus what has occured and I shall tell Lord Elrond that you shall have a guest residing in your room with you for the time being. The young pegasus will follow you.” 

The young boy grinned and raced quietly away with the pegasus following him in a trot. Perci stood with a groan, knowing that Lord Elrond had been standing behind her this whole entire time. 

“It is true, what you said, my lady, isn’t it?” He asked as he came to her side as they both looked over the two species that had long hated each other, join together with their awe of such beautiful creatures before them. 

“Yes, my lord, it is true… Blackjack and the others, I wish to remain here, for the time being, if that is alright with you. The young colt is strong enough to carry Estel to a safe place if need be, if Rivendell is attacked and your people need to flee but you are cut off from all escape routes, or if you and yours are forced to go to war, leaving this place unprotected, if that ever were to happen, even when the three adults leave, the young colt can call for the entire herd of pegasus to come and carry any and all elves here to Atlantis safely. No evil, not even of Sauron’s strength, can touch Atlantis, even if I am not there. So, please, keep that though in mind, my lord.” Perci saw his stunned expression, realizing exactly what the queen was offering him and his people: an alliance, asylum, a safe place, maybe even safer than the Lady of Light’s forest that very few evils could infiltrate.

“My lady, I give you thanks for this as it is a great honor you are bestowing on us. I would like to invite you later tonight, in return, even though I can’t give you anything with equal value, to the Council that has been called.” Lord Elrond said with a deep bow of his head. Perci smiled.

“You can return my gesture by simply calling me Persephone, Perci, or even Seph… I like to think that over the past couple of days, that I might be able to call you my friend, Lord Elrond, and I have offered you this in the meaning of friendship, in the hopes of gaining nothing in return.”

“And I shall do so, my la- I mean Persephone, if only you call me, Elrond.” 

And with that, an unbreakable friendship was struck that would last for many decades to come. Perci was left thinking as Elrond walked away, who would be at the council tonight. I hope to the Valar, it is anyone but Saruman!


	16. Chapter 16

That night:

Perci, Gandalf, and Elrond were walking towards a large, round pavillon on the top of a hill, Gandalf trying, of course, to defend his actions. 

“Of course I was going to tell you. I was waiting for this very chance. And really, I- I think you can trust that I know what I am doing.”

“Do you? That dragon has slept for sixty years. What will happen if your plan should fail? If you wake that beast?” 

“What if we succeed?” Perci spoke up, causing the two men to look at her. “Not only are dwarves clever and resourceful when they are cornered but they also will have me, Elrond, and Gandalf, to help defeat the dragon.”

Gandalf nodded at her and continued. “If the dwarves take back the mountain, our defenses in the east.”

“It is a dangerous move, Gandalf.”

“It is also dangerous to do nothing. Oh, come. The throne of Erebor is Thorin’s birthright. What is it you fear?”

“Have you forgotten? A strain of madness runs deep in that family. His grandfather lost his mind. His father succumbed to the same sickness. Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall? Gandalf, these decisions do not rest with us alone. It is not up to you or me to redraw the map of Middle-Earth.”

“With or without our help, these Dwarves will march on the mountain. They're determined to reclaim their homeland. I do not believe Thorin Oakenshield feels that he is answerable to anyone. Nor, for that matter, am I.” Gandalf said as the three of them finally made it to the white pavillion on the top of the tall hill. 

“It is not me you must answer to.” Elrond said as the wizard and elf locked gazes, Perci moving to lean against a nearby wall as she could practically cut the tension between the two with Riptide. Elrond then turned his head, causing Gandalf to do so as well to the white, pale haired figure that had their back facing them and whom had suddenly appeared in their midst. Before Gandalf even said anything, Perci immediately knew whom this female elf was. 

“Lady Galadriel.” Gandalf said.

“Mithrandir.” the Lady of Light said, turning around to face him. “It has been a long time.”

“Age may have changed me,” Gandalf said bowing, “but not so the Lady of Lorien. I had no idea Lord Elrond had sent for you.” The two elves and wizard smiled, not even remembering Perci was in the room but the moment was ruined by the one person that Perci had despised from the moment she had met him all of those years ago.

“He didn’t. I did.” a long white haired, and white cloaked wizard said, coming from another room from the side. Perci groaned loudly and covered her eyes. Saruman. My night just got worse!

“Ah. Saruman.”

“You've been busy of late, my friend.”

A few minutes later, Gandalf had moved to the table and sat in one of the four chairs available while Saruman sat across from him and the two elves stood on either side with Perci still leaning against the wall, not wanting to attract the bastard’s attention. And so far, it had worked, neither Lady Galadriel or Saruman had acknowledged her presence. 

“Tell me, Gandalf… did you think these plans and schemes of yours would go unnoticed?”

“Unnoticed? No. I'm simply doing what I feel to be right.” Gandalf said.

“The dragon has long been on your mind,” the Lady of Light stated.

“That is true, my lady. Smaug owes allegiance to no one, not even to the one being, whom is in this room, to have the alliance of many types of dragons in Middle Earth.” Gandalf said, slightly acknowledging Perci whom straightened from her relaxed position and glared at Gandalf. Both Lady Galadriel and Elrond looked at her, with puzzlement on the lady’s face and shock on the other’s before they returned their attention back to Gandalf as he and Saruman didn’t even look over at the Queen of Atlantis. “But if he should side with the enemy… a dragon could be used to terrible effect.”

“What enemy? Gandalf, the enemy is defeated. Sauron is vanquished. He can never regain his full strength.” Saruman said, not even thinking of the possibility of Sauron returning. But Perci knew that Sauron was returning, she had heard Radagast’s words and had heard the warnings from the Valar leading up to this journey warning of Sauron’s return. She knew that Gandalf and Radagast, and even Lady Galadriel and Elrond, had got the sense from the Valar that something was coming, but it was strange that the White Wizard, the most powerful of the five wizards, would not hear or notice the signs.

“Does it not worry you that the last of the dwarf rings should simply vanish, along with its bearer? Of the seven dwarf rings, four were consumed by dragons, two were taken by Sauron before he fell in Mordor. The fate of the last dwarf ring remains unknown. The ring that was worn by Thrain.”

“Without the ruling ring of power, the seven are of no value to the enemy. To control the other rings, he needs the one. And that ring was lost long, long ago. It was swept out to sea by the waters of the Anduin.”

“Gandalf, for 400 years we have lived in peace… a hard-won, watchful peace.” Elrond said, breaking into the conversation the two wizards were having.

“Are we? Are we at peace? Trolls have come down from the mountains. They are raiding villages, destroying farms. Orcs have attacked us on the road.” 

“Hardly a prelude to war.” Elrond replied to Gandalf. 

“Always you must meddle… looking for trouble where none exists.” Saruman said, agreeing with Elrond. Perci had had enough of Saruman targeting one of her oldest friends.

“Saruman, you know that I have spoken to the Valar on many occasions before and after you and the other Istari visited me on Atlantis almost 900 years ago. For the past two centuries, I have heard warnings, faint whispers from them and from the earth that something is coming, something that could very well put an end to life as we all know it on Middle-Earth. Gandalf and I are not asking you to believe us, we are just asking you to give us the benefit of the doubt that we are right, that the signs of returning darkness are happening. Let him tell you what we have felt,” Perci said, coming to stand behind Gandalf’s seat, placing her hand on her friend’s shoulder. The two elves and white wizard watched her before the Lady of Lorien seemed to side with her.

“Let him speak.” Perci inclined her head to lady elf and the lady elf returned it.

“There is something at work beyond the evil of Smaug. Something far more powerful. We can remain blind to it, but it will not be ignoring us, that I can promise you. A sickness lies over the Greenwood. The woodsmen who live there now call it Mirkwood. And they say…” here Gandalf trailed off and his eyes met Perci’s as he thought about what he was about to say to the three members of the white council. 

“Well? Don't stop now.” Saruman said, as if speaking to that of someone lesser than him. Perci’s hand that wasn’t on Gandalf’s shoulder clenched into a fist that relaxed when Elrond placed his hand on her shoulder in an effort to calm her. “Tell us what the woodsmen say.”

“They speak of a Necromancer living in Dol Guldur. A sorcerer who can summon the dead.” Perci said, her eyes narrowed on Saruman, wanting nothing more to go at him but knew that because of the matter at hand, that she should not in any way do so. Yet anyways.

“That's absurd. No such power exists in this world. This Necromancer is nothing more  
than a mortal man. A conjurer dabbling in black magic.”

“Actually, I had a couple of cousins whom could control and raise the dead, a talent that they inherited from their father whom was the King of the Underworld.” Perci put in, hoping to get a reaction that would satisfy her enough to keep her quiet through the rest of the meeting from Saruman. And he didn’t fail in bringing a wide eyed shocked and fearful gaze onto her form as again, Elrond and Galadriel looked at her with barely concealed shock on their faces as well. Elrond knew that this woman was an even more powerful ally than he had first thought if just a couple cousins could control the dead and it sounded like the power was even more powerful in her uncle, which made him wonder, how powerful is her family? Gandalf, however, didn’t show a reaction as he and Radagast knew the most about Perci besides the Valar on Middle-Earth. 

“I had thought the power impossible here on Middle-Earth, as well. But Radagast has seen…” Gandalf was interrupted by Saruman doing one of the two things he should not do in the presence of Perci. 

“Radagast? Do not speak to me of Radagast the Brown. He's a foolish fellow.” 

Perci’s eyes seemed to glow a bright green as the ground started to shake, startling not only the beings in the pavilion, but also the elves and the dwarves. The elves, thinking that an earthquake was happening quickly went to seek shelter, while the dwarves and the hobbit knew exactly what had happen ed: someone had ticked Perci off.

“You shall not ever speak of Radagast like that again, Saruman the White. Or even Gandalf for that matter. Radagast is one of the most loving, oddball that has ever lived on Middle-Earth but that is what makes him great. If even he can see the signs of evil and show Gandalf the proof that he has found, where Gandalf had already begun to suspect something was going on when we encountered those Mountain Trolls, what does that tell you? It tells me that I would rather have him or Gandalf watching my back then the great and powerful Saruman the White. Be careful of your words of them, I shall only warn you this once. Do so again, and I shall not be held accountable for my actions.” Perci growled, her hand reaching for Riptide as she moved to walk towards Saruman but Elrond grabbed her biceps just in time and was just barely being able to hold Perci back. 

“Peace, my friend.” Gandalf said in her language softly, touched that she cared about him and Radagast that much. The ground began to stop shaking and Perci’s eyes dimmed down to their original green but between little to no sleep and the constant power bursts, it caused Perci to weaken enough for her to slump back into her elf friend’s arms and to close her eyes as exhaustion began to slowly consume her. She felt Elrond lift her bridle style as he called for Lindir to be sent for to a guard stationed outside the pavilion. 

“Well, he's odd, I grant you. He lives a solitary life… He found something in Dol Godur.” Gandalf said, cutting Saruman off as he had begun to ramble about Radagast as he assumed Perci had fainted. Gandalf brought out the wrapped sword that Radagast had given him, drawing the attention and silence of Elrond, Galadriel, and Saruman. He began to unwrap the sword as the others drew closer to see.

“What is that?” Elrond said. 

“A relic of Mordor.” Galadriel said, as she had seen into Gandalf’s mind of what it was.

“A Morgul Blade.” Elrond said as it was finally unwrapped.

“Made for the Witchking of Angmar. And buried with him. When Angmar fell… the Men of the North took his body and all that he possessed… and sealed it within the High Fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock they buried him… in a tomb so dark… it would never come to light.” Galadriel said. 

“This is not possible. A powerful spell lies upon those tombs. They cannot be opened.” Elrond said and it was the last thing Perci heard as her mind joined her body in unconsciousness, only becoming aware for a brief moment as she was moved into someone else’s arms and heard the words: “My Lord Elrond. The Dwarves, they're gone.”


	17. Chapter 17

Galadriel and Gandalf were the only two beings left still in the pavilion, with Lord Elrond and Saruman having gone off to see if they could somehow stop the dwarves before they went into the wilds, and Perci was still passed out in her room from exhaustion.

“You will follow them.” Galadriel said, stating the obvious.

“Yes.” Gandalf simply said. 

“You are right to help Thorin Oakenshield. But I fear this quest has set in motion… forces we do not yet understand. The riddle of the Morgul Blade must be answered. Something moves in the shadows unseen, hidden from our sight. It will not show itself. Not yet. But every day it grows in strength. You must be careful.” That must have been a little bit too much for Gandalf because he turned and began to walk towards the door, but paused when Galadriel spoke again. “Mithrandir? Why the Halfling?” Gandalf turned around.

“I do not know. Saruman believes that it is only great power… that can hold evil in check. But that is not what I have found. I have found it is the small things… everyday deeds of ordinary folk… that keeps the darkness at bay. Simple acts of kindness and love.” He chuckles. “Why Bilbo Baggins? Perhaps it is because I'm afraid… and he gives me courage.”

“Do not be afraid, Mithrandir. You are not alone,” Galadriel said, grabbing a hold of Gandalf’s hands, causing him to gain a smile. “You not only will have me, but also Persephone… Strange, that one is. Not once had I been able to enter her mind, not even when she passed out. She is quite powerful, if the visions that I and Elrond have had about her throughout the years and what you have told us as well, are accurate. What shall you do if she has not awakened before you leave?”

Gandalf sighed. “I do not know. I assume that I will leave a note here for her to meet us somewhere on the road.” Galdariel nodded and let Gandalf go on his way. 

>linebreak<

Perci groaned as she began to come to. She opened her eyes but immediately closed them, due to the light streaming in through the open curtains. She rolled over to her side with her back facing the windows and opened them to see a white folded piece of paper on the bedside table next to a glass of water. Perci stretched and rubbed her eyes, glad that she had finally gotten a good rest, before sitting up and taking a sip of the water as she read the note left to her by Gandalf, it seemed. 

Perci,  
Even though it pains me leaving you behind at the moment, I figured it was best for you to recover your full strength and join us further on the road. Meet us on the other side of the Great Mountains that are infested with goblins. Be very careful on your way here, as you will be traveling by yourself and you might even cross paths with the Pale Orc that we both know still travels these lands, hunting for the head of Thorin.   
Your Friendly Neighborhood Wizard,  
Gandalf

Perci sighed and rose from her bed, groaning and stretching even more to work the stiffness from all of her muscles. She then got ready in her outfit that she had started this journey with. She had a white dress that went to midthigh with a leather corset across her waist and chest. She also donned forearm length leather protectors and a red cloak that clasped around her throat that was just a little bit longer than her dress. Her shoes were high heeled and laced over her feet but they also had knee high leather leg protectors. She then pulled her hair through a thick gold circlet that fit on her head comfortably and would keep her hair out of her face. Perci tied her sword belt across her waist and then sheathed her sword on her left hip and put her bag across her chest to let it rest comfortably against her right hip. (http://images.halloweencostumes.com/products/1529/1-1/sexy-warrior-queen-costume.jpg) <= I don’t know if this will work but since I am not very good at describing at something I put so if this works or doesn’t work, let me know please!

>linebreak<

After saying goodbye to Elrond, Estel, and the pegasus, Perci was gone, following the faint footsteps that she could see in the dirt. Elrond had informed here that she had been asleep for three and a half days. It looked like she was going to have to call upon an old friend of her’s to be able to catch up to the company.

She let out a different whistle, than the one that she had used to call the pegasus, as she got to the top of the trail of the path, where with one more step she would be leaving the realm of the elves and into the Wilds. Perci heard loud wing beats and eagle cries, and turning, saw a large flock of the Great Eagles of Middle Earth flying towards her, with two diving down, one only slowing down to grab her and then to toss over the edge and onto the back of the other eagle.

Then they were on their way, traveling through the slowly darkening sky. Then they abruptly changed course as a blue butterfly fluttered right up to the eagle leading the flock and seemed to give the eagle some type of message because of the change of course. Looking ahead and squinting her eyes, Perci saw a tree hanging horizontally over a cliff with tiny figures hanging onto the branches for dear life while two lone figures were on the actual cliff facing a large Pale Orc and his Pale Warg along with a large orc pack. There was also fire all around them, as one of the small figures was on the ground while another was holding a small sword in front of them, trying to protect the figure on the ground. 

As they got closer, the figures in the tree - whom was most certaintly the dwarves and Gandalf - finally got onto the cliff and started to fight the orcs that were about to attack Bilbo and the already fallen Thorin. Gandalf whom couldn’t move as he was holding his staff that was the only thing keeping Dori and Ori from facing their deaths. Then the blue butterfly that had flown ahead of the Great Eagles and Perci fluttered up to Gandalf’s ear and told him that they were there, above and below Gandalf and the two dwarves.

The wizard watched as Dori and Ori lost their grip and started to fall and scream when one of the Great Eagles caught them on his back. Then the eagles from above started to swoop down, grabbing wargs and orcs and throwing them off of the cliff to their deaths and then doing the same to the dwarves, only the Great Eagles were there to catch them. Gandalf just flung himself from the tree when Bilbo was thrown off and when Thorin was gently picked up. 

As they flew away into the night, Perci only looked back when she heard the enraged roar of Azog the Defiler. She was glad that she had arrived in time to rescue her friends and companions.

As dawn broke the horizon and the sunbeams fell upon Thorin, Perci heard the dwarves start to cry out for him, to try to keep him awake and to not succomb to his wounds. Perci stuck her hand into her bag as she felt for the dried paste, potions, and herbs that the Lady Valar of Healing had given her that could heal many different types of infections, poisons, and injuries. She doubted that any of the dwarves, wizard, or the hobbit had realized that she was there, and pulled out the smell salts, a salve to keep away infections, a potion for pain, and a herb if applied right that would serve as stiches and a bandaid rolled into one. Perci looked ahead and saw a huge rock jutting out of the ground surrounded by forests and other large rocks a little ways away. 

One by one the Great Eagles landed on the rock for only enough time for their riders to get off before taking off and flying back in the direction they had come. Thorin was set down gently by the eagle that had carried him and while the company of Thorin Oakenshield and Gandalf gathered around him to try and rouse him while putting pressure on the wounds left by the white warg, Perci got off the Great Eagle that she had ridden all this way on, thanked him and his people for their help, and then rushed over to the others with her healing materials at hand.

“Out of the way!” she demanded, shoving the heavy dwarves until she was able to kneel next to Thorin in the center of the tight circle that had been formed while Oin was examining him from the other side. 

“Perci!” some of the ones that she had shoved, exclaimed and calling attention to her prescence amongst them. The dwarves, hobbit, and wizard were relieved to see their female companion and, although all but Gandalf were uncertain of the items in her hands, let her do what she needed because even they had the feeling that Thorin only had a chance with Perci.

As Perci unstoppered the smelling salts vial, many had to cover their noises as the potent odor assaulted their noses. She put it under Thorin’s nose and almost immediately, Thorin jolted upright and his eyes sprang wide open before the pain from his wounds caused him to lie back but he was now awake and aware of what was happening around him now. 

“Perci? I thought you had abandoned us,” Thorin murmured coughing a bit. Perci paused in opening the potion for pain to meet his eyes. She grinned at him.

“I do not abandon my friends.” Loyalty is my fatal flaw, afterall, she paused to think before continuing. “And you, unfortunately, Thorin, are one of them, no matter how irritating or insulting you are to me. Now, Oin, get his shirt and coat off so that we can treat his wounds.”

Oin, having read her lips and having heard some of what she said, began to do so with the help of Balin as Perci put the pale red potion to Thorin’s lips. Willing to trust her, Thorin opened his mouth and allowed her to pour it down her throat and almost immediately, the pain that had been shooting through his body was gone.

“The pain! It is gone!” Thorin said wide-eyed. Perci shook her head no to his statement, causing confusion to cross the king’s face.

“Nay, Thorin, it is not gone. The potion that I gave you is only numbing the pain to a certain degree to allow you to function for a certain time before you will have to drink it again. You shan’t have to take it after your wounds heal in about a week, though.” Perci said. As she had been talking she had been applying the salve and then putting the herbs on his wounds on his chest and back without many of the listening dwarves, including Thorin, to realize what she was doing. Fili looked confused at her last sentence.

“What do you mean, my uncle’s wounds will heal in a week? No wounds that bad have ever done so, if anything it was a month’s time before they were healed!” Fili said with everyone else agreeing with him. Perci smirked and leaned back as Oin and Balin helped Thorin put his clothes back on. 

“Ah, but Fili, these aren’t just your regular healing salves and herbs, these are from the Lady Valar, Estë Lady of Healing and Rest, and she put some of her own healing magic in every healing potion, salve, and herbs that she gave me before I left Atlantis to meet you all in the Shire.” At the mention of the Lady Valar, and that Perci had used Estë’s herbs to help heal Thorin, everyone except for Gandalf, looked at Perci in shock before remembering that she would most likely get visits from all of the Valar, not just the three whom she was the Champion for. Thorin stood with the help of Kili and Dwalin, and looked around for the hobbit, ignoring the words that Perci had just said a few moments ago as Thorin began to recall the night before. 

“You!” Thorin said, shrugging off Kili and Dwalin. Perci’s smile disappeared and she stood as Bilbo seemed to freeze where he had stepped back but before she could step forward, Gandalf stuck out his arm, barring her path and making her look at him at the movement. A glnce was all that was needed before Perci conceded to his order with a nod. “What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed!” Thorin began to step closer to the hobbit, causing Bilbo to look around nervously and shuffle on his large, hairy feet. “Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us?” Bilbo didn’t raise his eyes as Thorin stopped right in front of him. Perci narrowed her eyes at the figure of the kingly dwarf, knowing that if he said one more cruel word towards her little friend that she was going to throw him off of this rock, consequences be damned. “I have never been so wrong in all my life.”

Thorin’s last words kind of threw Bilbo and Perci off guard as they were said in a completely different tone and Thorin even hugged! Hugged! Bilbo! Am I dreaming? Perci wondered. The dwarves started cheering and laughing at the moment while Gandalf and Perci just exchanged relieved glances. 

“But I’m sorry I doubted you.” Thorin said as the two - now friends - separated.

Bilbo began to shake his head and said sheepishly: “No, I would have doubted me too. I’m not a hero or a warrior. Not even a burglar.” They all chuckled and looked around at their surroundings except for Thorin whom noticed something in the distance that caused Bilbo to turn. “Is that what I think it is?”

Bilbo’s words caused the others to turn and follow Thorin as he walked to the very edge of the rock that they were on. 

In the distance on the horizon, jutting out of a large sea of forest and smaller hills and mountains, was a tall mountain. A mountain that all of the dwarves, even those whom had never seen, knew by sight.

“Erebor… The Lonely Mountain… the last of the Great Dwarf Kingdoms of Middle-Earth.” Gandalf said in answer to Bilbo’s question.

“Our home.”

They began to hear a bird chirp before it flew past them in the direction of Erebor. 

“A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain,” Oin said.

Perci, thinking of the words revealed to them on the map in Rivendell, shook her head. “No, Oin, that is a thrush.”

“But we’ll take it as a sign. A good omen.” Thorin said, exchanging smiles with Bilbo.

Perci began to get a bad feeling as Bilbo began to speak his next words, jinxing them. 

“You’re right. I do believe the worst is behind us.”


End file.
